What's glittery and Coppery?
by NinjaKitten930
Summary: Malec during City of Glass that begins as fluff before turning to angst and romance as Valentine's drama does everything to pull Magnus and Alec apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** _Hello everyone, been awhile since I have posted anything. Due to Kiyori-Chan wanting fluff, here ya go. Now I am terrible at fluff, so its not really fluff. But there's no sad parts, so that should be good enough! This was just a random idea, and I have no idea where its heading, or if it'll just be a one shot... That all depends on you all! REVIEW if you want another chapter. Or if you want to tell me it was great, or to tell me it was terrible. Either way, REVIEW!_

_I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series, or the characters, that would be the lovely Cassandra Clare._

* * *

><p>"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a gerbil?" Magnus asked, eyes wide with the sudden epiphany. His hands grabbed Alec's jacket, stopping them from their walk, his eyes serious and wondrous.<p>

Sighing, Alec shook the warlock's hands off. "Magnus, you're drunk." He wasn't all that impressed, for they had been at dinner. Alec had enough trouble being in a fancy restaurant _while_ wearing a suit, but to add a drunken warlock on top of the mix was too much for him to handle.

Magnus squinted at Alec, as if he couldn't quite focus on him. "No I'm not, Alexander!" Magnus argued, though his words slurred slightly and it sounded like "Aleshanjer." He shook his head like a disobedient child, frowning at Alec. "I'm a Warlock, I can't get drunk!" He countered, a goofy smile appearing on his face as he continued walking. "So there." He continued striding forward, ignoring Alec's comment of, "Obviously they can."

Alec's cheeks were still red from the embarrassment of the night; the dinner had begun pleasantly enough. Alec had worn his best suit, Magnus wearing a ridiculously expensive silk suit with blazing, highlighter green tie, and streaks in his hair to match. They'd ate foods with foreign names, creating a hit and miss game. One plate Alec was given had ended up a plate of fish eyes which he had returned, while Magnus-A shoot in the dark-went for a random item and it turned out to be a delicious berry custard. However, Magnus decided that he needed a drink with such a fine meal. One drink turned to two, five more soon following. After a while Alec lost count, and the waitress appeared regularly to get rid of the empty glasses and getting Magnus_ another_ drink. Alec had stopped after two glasses of wine. Magnus had ordered random drinks, some strong enough to down an elephant.

"You're no fun," Magnus complained as they walked. Alec had been silent, fuming over how wasted Magnus was. Magnus's eyes suddenly widened and his smile turned to a frown. "Is it something I said? Something I did? Please Alec! Whatever it was, I promise I will make it up to you!" Magnus grabbed Alec's shirt from the front, clenching the fabric tightly in his hands. "Please don't leave me! I don't know what I'd do if you left me!" Alec slowly peeled the Warlock's fingers off of his shirt, ignoring the small sob from Magnus as he did.

"Magnus," Alec began in a soothing voice. "I would never leave you. I just think that we should get you home so that you don't get yourself hurt." Alec did not want to keep Magnus in the dark streets for too long in fear that he would cause some unwanted attention. I turned out, Alec's fear was justifiable; A man walked by, keeping to himself, and Magnus grabbed his arm, swinging him around. "What's your problem?" The man looked scared and confused as he tried to get out of the warlock's iron-grip. "I heard what you said you little creep! And I'll make you pay." At this point, Magnus's hands had begun glowing, sparks shooting in every direction.

Jumping in front of Magnus, Alec grabbed the Warlock's hands, smoothing his thumb over Magnus's hands while ordering him calmly, "Magnus, let the man go, or I will leave you right now." Yes, Alec felt dirty from the threat, and Magnus's look of utter fear pained him, but he needed to get Magnus off the mundane.  
>Luckily, Magnus let go, and the man was set free, instantly breaking into a run. Alec sighed, twining his fingers with Magnus's. Though Magnus took this as a romantic gesture, and snuggled closer to Alec, Alec had merely been doing it to keep a hand on Magnus and keep him from assaulting another victim. Alec continued walking, though was pulled back by Magnus. When he looked back at the warlock, Magnus had a strange expression on his face. His one eyebrow was raised as he watched Alec critically, his lips curving into a suspicious smile, eyes twinkling with mischief. Magnus, what are y-" Alec was cut off as Magnus hurled himself at the shadowhunter. Alec fell to the ground, landing on soft grass, wet with dew. Magnus's lips were pressed against Alec's, forcing his open. He'd never seen Magnus sloppy, but the Warlock's fingers slipped as they pulled at Alec's shirt.<p>

Groaning, Alec pushed against Magnus's chest. There was no point, however, for Magnus seemed to just take this as a turn-on and his movements quickened as he murmured, "I love you so much." Alec couldn't help but kiss Magnus back. There was something in the Warlock's touch-Alec suspected some kind of magical dust or spell-that caused Alec's senses to go crazy, making rational thought near impossible.

Alec felt his shirt lift and he pulled his arms up obediently as Magnus threw the shirt away. The wet grass was cold against Alec's bare chest, and he shivered, though Magnus plunged right back down, assaulting him again with passionate kisses. Alec's irritated groan changed to a moan as Magnus's lips trailed from his lips, to his neck, to his chest, as he continued going down.

Alec's mind suddenly kicked in and he shook Magnus off self-consciously as the Warlock tugged at his pants. Alec suddenly sat up, looking for his shirt, which he found thrown a few feet away. He couldn't help but blush at Magnus's hungry gaze. "What, do you want me to take my shirt off?" Magnus asked with a sultry smile. He instantly began unbuttoning his very _expensive_ shirt that was now covered in wrinkles. Alec gasped as Magnus threw his shirt off, whirling around to look at the street. "Magnus," Alec begged. "Please put your shirt back on."

A voice came from near Alec's ear, causing him to jump in surprise. "Why? Do you want to take it off?" Alec's blush deepened and he crossed his arms, still refusing to look at Magnus even though the Warlock had wrapped his arms around the timid shadowhunter. "_Come on_ _Alec_! Let's have some fun," he murmured, biting Alec's ear, causing him to gasp and jump away.

"I'm not taking advantage of you like this, Magnus," Alec objected. Despite his denial, Alec's jaw was clenched as if he were holding back, the spark of passion hid in his eyes. However, Magnus-even drunk out of his mind-knew Alec too well. The shadowhunter would break soon enough.

"Please Alexander," Magnus whispered into his ear. "Please take advantage of me." The warlock was basically pleading with Alec, though Alec remained stubbornly responsible. "No Magnus, now let's get you home." Alec turned to Magnus just in time to see a Cheshire cat grin on his face as he snapped his fingers, and the warlock vanished. Cursing, Alec swiveled his head around, glaring into the darkness. "What the hell, Magnus?" Alec called out to no one; a woman walking by looked up at him with a frightened expression, quickening her pace away from him. "If you don't come out here right now I swear on the Angel I will move back into the institute," Alec warned hopefully.

Nothing.

"Damn it," Alec swore, throwing his hand sup in the air in frustration. What was he supposed to do? It wasn't like he could go back to Magnus's and hope that the Warlock would stumble his way in by the morning. No, in the state that he was in, Magnus could have very well zapped himself to the damned moon.

Growling in annoyance, Alec looked around desperately, hoping the idiot hadn't gone far. "Magnus!" He called again. "Come out Warlock!" He looked around hopefully, though was quickly met with disappointment.

Grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket, Alec dialed Isabelle's number. "Hey Izzy-No-Yes I am on a date-Well if you'd let me explain I'd tell you why I'm calling you of all people when I'm _on a date_!" Alec shouted, his frustration now reaching dangerous spilling points. "Magnus is drunk and gone! Did he perhaps zap himself into the institute?... No?" Alec attempted to hide his disappointment. "No, don't worry! You don't need to help, I'm sure he's back at home. Ok. Yeah, thanks. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Alec stuffed it back into his pocket with unnecessary force, causing the expensive fabric to rip. Rolling his eyes, Alec sighed. Could the night get any worse?

Alec's gaze caught something white flying through the sky. No, it was more like floating from a high up building, slowly floating down to Alec. Reaching out and grabbing the object out of the air, Alec's hand clenched around paper. A note? "Really?" Alec muttered as he read the note obviously from Magnus.

_What's Coppery and Glittery and soon to make a pretty mess on the cement?"_

Alec read the note again, confused to no end. Well obviously Magnus was sparkly and Coppery, but what did that have to have with cement?

Looking up, Alec searched for the source of the note. His eyes focussed to the top of a far up building. Just barely, Alec could make out the shape of a person standing precariously close to the edge of the top of the building. Alec's heart stopped.

Shaking his head, Alec's feet began sprinting on their own accord. He ran through the building's entrance. It was an office building, and the secretary looked surprised to see someone come in so late, especially when Alec ran passed her and up the stairs.

Floor after floor. Step after step. Alec slowly but surely climbed toward the top of the building. He couldn't rely on the elevators, so instead he relied on how well his body had been trained by shadowhunting. Of course, even in his shape, Alec was gasping by the time he'd reached the top floor. His feet shuffled slightly, feeling like cement blocks, and every gasp ripped through his sore throat.

And yet, there was Magnus, looking down into the busy streets far below.

Feeling a burst of adrenaline, Alec ran across the roof of the building, reaching Magnus in a matter of seconds. His eyes were wide and fearful, staring into Magnus's cheerful ones. Just wait…. Cheerful?

Alec grabbed Magnus's hand, yanking him down from the ledge of the building with none-too gentle force. He ignored Magnus's complaints or struggle for his arm back, instead snarling at him in full fury, "What the hell were you thinking Magnus? By the Angel I've never seen a bigger idiot in all my life! I mean really, I get that your drunk, but in what world does this seem like a good idea?" Alec had to pause to take a breath between shouting accusations. Magnus took this second to get a word in. "Alec, you don't understand!" Alec glared at Magnus through narrowed eyes. Magnus was just lucky that Alec was still breathing deeply from the run. "I just needed to know that you loved me. And I figured this was a dramatic enough way to know for sure!" Magnus's proud smile faded from Alec's murderous glare. "If it helps, you proved it."

Alec, completely done with Magnus, turned away. He couldn't deal with the idiot, and yet, his feet made him stop. No, he couldn't leave Magnus like this, even if he was a lunatic. "Well if you don't want me to prove next that I have killed before and _will_ do it again, how about you join me back to your house?" Magnus jumped up excitedly, looping his arm through Alec's, smiling goofily as they walked.

* * *

><p>Magnus had the nerve to complain on the way down about how tired he was of going down stairs and that it was taking too long. Alec's hand had twitched, willing itself to slap Magnus, though he held it back through a feat of sheer will.<p>

"I mean, why do they even need stairs?" Magnus asked, obviously not catching onto Alec's black mood.

"Stop it."

Still, Magnus persisted. "I mean, who uses them anymore? Everyone uses the elevator. At least any _sane_ person." Magnus sighed in confusion, as if the actions of people truly troubled him so much. "I mean they're so mundane! Anyways, I could just zap myself anywhere, so I don't have to worry about it either way."

"Then why don't you trying shutting up?"

"You're rude!" Magnus pointed out, pouting slightly. Any other time, Alec would have succumbed to Magnus's every will had he given the shadowhunter that look. However, nothing now could reach through Alec's dark mood. He was not in the mood for teasing, pouting, complaining, loving…. Nothing. He had a feeling that he'd rather sleep on the couch for the night rather than with Magnus in their bed. '_If anything, just so that he doesn't wake me up with his complaining._' That was the only thing Alec was looking forward to-other than getting Magnus's drunk ass home; Magnus's hangover the next day. '_I love justice._'

* * *

><p>"Magnus, get your lazy ass in that house!" Alec ordered, kicking the Warlock sitting on the steps forcefully. Magnus groaned, but remained still on the steps to their flat. "No," he complained, nuzzling his head into the hard, cold stone of the step. "I'm so comfortable and sleepy."<p>

Alec sighed, about done with Magnus's actions. "Fine," he said, shaking his head. "I'll just go inside by myself. And be lonely," Alec pointed out, looking back at Magnus for a reaction. The Warlock's head rose slowly, eyes widening. "Maybe I'll have a shower, and sleep naked. Just for the fun of-"

"For god sake! Let's get inside already!" Magnus shouted, grabbing Alec's hand and running up the steps with new-found energy. Laughing despite himself, Alec followed, incredibly glad when they finally opened the door to their flat.

"Alright Magnus, you go to bed, and I'll meet you there." Alec ordered. Magnus however, remained, staring at him through hooded eyes. One eyebrow was raised, and his tongue slid over his lower lip. "Or we could pretend the entire living room is our bed," Magnus suggested, his hands reaching out to Alec's rumpled shirt, roving down his chest.

Alec couldn't help but shudder from the contact as Magnus's hands unhooked his buttons with surprising dexterity. Eyes slightly glassy, Alec leaned forward, waiting for a kiss. And of course, Magnus kept him waiting until Alec was basically pleading. Only then did Magnus crash his lips against Alec's. Despite the strong scent of Alcohol, Alec enjoyed the feeling of Magnus's mouth against his, the warlock's tongue flicking gently against his, causing Alec to moan slightly.

Smiling against his lips, Magnus ripped the shirt off of Alec, his hands then proceeding to run over his bare chest and waist. Alec whimpered slightly as Magnus leaned closer, their crotches touching for only a moment, sending shocks through Alec's body.

Magnus's hips shimmied, his jeans hanging precariously low. His eyes were half-lidded shut, as he dove for another kiss. "Please, go to the bedroom and wait for me," Alec begged, though it almost killed him to push Magnus away. When Magnus started to argue, Alec added, "I'm just going to get myself ready." Magnus's eyes widened and he turned on his heel, disappearing in a flash.

Sighing, Alec rubbed his eyes. He felt exhausted from the night and more than ready for a nice rest, and yet he couldn't help but feel pulled toward the bedroom where Magnus waited for him.

But no, Alec planned to wait until Magnus had passed out-which wouldn't take long. He would then grab some blankets and his pillow and crash on the couch. The last thing Alec wanted to deal with in the morning was Magnus's groans and whimpers from a hangover he more than deserved.

* * *

><p><em>Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Please, either way, tell me in the reviews! Love you all!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note__- Hey guys, sorry for not replying in a while. I was just hoping for some more reviews, but that's ok, I suppose I'll update anyways! So this chapter does get a teensy, weensy, little, tiny bit sad, but don't worry! It's just leading up to the happy glom-face adorablness of the next chapter! _

_So yeah, please review, or I won't update very quickly!_

_I don't own the characters, series, or plot, that's Cassandra Clare. _

_Please REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Please Alec? Take advantage of me," Magnus pleaded, his eyes filled with lust. He moved closer to the young shadowhunter, arms siding around his slim waist, pinching the skin ever so slightly. <em>

"_But Magnus, you're drunk," Alec complained, pulling away. It was difficult, however, for Alec to not allow the Warlock to do whatever he wished to. Of course, Alec knew that Magnus wouldn't stop at just making out. He knew that the Warlock was holding back for him; he also knew that with Magnus being drunk, he wouldn't be holding back. _

"_No I'm not Alec, I was just kidding. I never was drunk, I was just having a little fun," Magnus purred, his hands moving up Alec's skin, under his shirt. Alec's eyes rolled back as he let out a shuddering gasp. All of a sudden, Magnus's lips were against Alec's his tongue taking advantage of Alec's parted mouth. Legs shaking, Alec linked his arms around Magnus's, partly to force their bodies closer, and partly to keep himself from falling. "Oh Alec," Magnus whispered, his lips against Alec's ear, his breath causing a shiver through Alec's spine. Suddenly teeth nibbled against Alec's ear and he moaned loudly, instantly blushing afterwards from embarrassment. Magnus's golden-green eyes watched him with a mixture of lust and amusement. "God Alec I love you," Magnus whispered once more before again delving down to push his lips against Alec's. _

_A permanent blush heated Alec's cheeks, but he pushed forward-literally-causing Magnus to fall onto the couch. Only then did Alec notice that they were in the living room where Alec had fallen asleep. Magnus seemed surprised, though he did not complain as Alec lay down on top of him, holding him up by his elbows. Leaning up, Magnus bit against the soft skin at Alec's collarbone, causing him to moan again. _

"_Oh Angel!" Alec gasped as Magnus bit down his chest, pulling the buttons out from Alec's shirt, not caring if he ripped it. Alec bit down on Magnus's bottom lip, eliciting a loud moan from the Warlock. _

* * *

><p>Another loud moan sounded, causing Alec to jump up from the couch. Looking down in confusion, Alec found a blanket clinging to him, and a Warlock missing. Sighing, Alec pushed his hair back, embarrassed to find that he was sweating slightly. "That was quite the dream," Alec muttered, sighing a shaky breath. That was what he got for being so close with Magnus right before bed, then sending him off halfway through. He went to bed in the middle, not yet satisfied.<p>

Another moan rang out. This moan was different from the others, for there was no lust, only pain and distress. Walking forward, Alec reached the door to Magnus's bedroom. Hesitating, Alec's hand hovered in front of the doorknob. Did he really want to go in there and deal with a moody, self-loathing and complaining Warlock who only had what was coming to him? No really… Of course, Magnus was Magnus, and Alec knew that he should be there for his boyfriend.

Sighing, Alec opened the door. The room was completely black, and Alec moved around blindly until his fingers found the light switch and he flicked it on. A loud moan resounded before a blue spark hit the light above, shattering it. Alec jumped back as he was again thrown into darkness.

"Magnus, are you ok?" Alec asked as he stepped forward hesitantly. Yes, Alec had been in the dark more than enough, but Magnus's room was a dangerous place to be in the dark; Alec tripping over a pile of clothes only aided in proving this fact. Another moan resounded, leading Alec to follow it. Eventually he reached the bed and sat on the edge, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. "Magnus," Alec called again. Suddenly a pillow flew at his face, knocking him back. Growling, Alec pushed what he guessed to be Magnus's chest. By the complaining moan he was given in reply, Alec guessed he had gotten on target.

"You only have yourself to blame," Alec pointed out haughtily. He stood up, ignoring Magnus's choice curses aimed in his direction, and reached windows. There were large black sheets hanging over them, and Alec pulled at one experimentally. Smiling, Alec grabbed the fabric, pulling it from its hooks in one swift yank. The sun was, luckily, rising from the other side of the room, so there was not too much light that entered the room. At least it was enough for Alec to see clearly.

It was still enough that Magnus felt the need to delve completely under the covers.

"This is all you fault, Alec," Magnus pointed out through gritted teeth as Alec returned to his place at the edge of the bed. Magnus's eyes suddenly appeared from under the covers, glaring at him through narrowed, bloodshot eyes. His hair was a messy array of damaged spikes, makeup smudged around his eyes, making his glare all the more menacing; not that Alec was all that scared of the Warlock in need of warm soup, water, and bed rest. And maybe twenty or so Tylenol.

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked, completely confused. Why in hell would it be Alec's fault if Magnus had decided to drink himself stupid? Alec hadn't even been happy about it! "Why in hell would you say that?" Alec asked defensively. Was he trying to blame Alec for something?

"I don't want to talk about this right now Alec, go away."

Frowning, Alec moved closer, his hand on the lump that he imagined would be Magnus's waist. "But it's your fault that your hungover. I don't see how this at all has anything to do with me." Alec's eyebrows were pressed together in confusion as he scowled at Magnus's glare.

"Don't give me that look Alexander. You may not have shoved the drinks down my throat, but you're the reason why I did drink." Magnus sounded like Alec's parents when he said his name like that, instead of how he usually slightly whispered it, voice full of caring and lust. Now his voice was quiet from pain, and Alec had a feeling it was from a different pain than his hangover. "Why would I be the reason?" Alec asked, just wanting to understand the situation.

Magnus sighed impatiently. Alec sat closer, leaning on his elbows, his hands smoothing over Magnus's messy hair. Magnus flinched away from his touch. "Don't Alec." He paused until Alec pulled his hand back. "Yesterday was our six month anniversary, and yet we couldn't go to my favorite restaurant because you knew that Jace sometimes went there." Magnus's voice was filled with a cold ice. "I'm tired of pretending that this relationship is something more than it is." Magnus turned away from Alec, flinching as the small amount of light hit his eyes.

Alec had no idea what to say. How could he reply to that? It wasn't like Alec could deny what Magnus had said. It had just been so long, that he hadn't considered actually telling everyone. And Magnus had never really complained about it, of course, it's not like he was all that thrilled about it either. Not only that, but Alec had always had so much trouble keeping the secret. It got harder and harder as the months went on, especially since he grew to want to be with Magnus more and more. His excuses to leave the institute were getting more and more far-fetched. Yes, it had been a long time since Magnus's party. Alec remembered it so clearly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Call me." The Warlock had ordered as the group of shadowhunters were about to leave. He stood still, stuttering until Jace pulled him out of the doorway. <em>

_Alec had been so confused as he walked home. He hadn't even been all that angry when Jace and Clary went off alone. The walk home with Isabelle had been silent and tense. Isabelle knew not to joke with Alec in his current state. _

_When Alec had arrived back at the Institute, he ended up pacing in his room. A piece of paper had magically appeared in his back pocket with a phone number in sparkling blue writing. He stared at it as he paced, mind waging a war against itself. _

_Should he call the Warlock? He was obviously interested in Alec, so why not take advantage of the situation? Alec was eighteen and had never dated before, he had to admit, as a teenage boy, he had urges. Sure, they were wrong and disgusting urges, but that didn't keep him from thinking of the Warlock that way. "I'll just call and… ask if I left my…. Ummm pen! Yes, if I left my pen!" Alec exclaimed, feeling brilliant. _

_Dialing the number with shaking hands, Alec put the phone to his ear. Each dial that went picked up Alec's heat beat. By the time Magnus picked up, Alec felt like he'd just ran a mile. "High Warlock Bane. What do you want?" Magnus barked, sounding disgruntled. Alec found himself unable to reply, and he attempted to clear his throat. "Hello? I swear to god if you called just to hear my voice, I will murder you," Magnus warned. _

"_Ummm… Hi Magnus," Alec greeted, voice shaking almost as much as his hands. "It's Alec….. I was just wondering if you had seen my… pen?" Alec felt ridiculous, and he had a feeling that the muffled noise he heard was Magnus laughing. "But that's ok… It doesn't matter," Alec added, feeling his second of bravery leaving him. He just wanted to hang up and forget the party and that Sparkling Warlock had ever happened. _

"_Oh, well yes, actually I did find a pen. Would you like to come pick it up, Shadowhunter?" Magnus purred, causing Alec's skin to prickle. He hadn't __actually__ left a pen, had he? "Oh, umm… Ok. I'll be there in about twenty minutes." Was he really going over there?_

"_Can't wait, gorgeous," Magnus replied before hanging up. _

* * *

><p>"Please Magnus. I'm sorry, but I don't think that I'm ready for everyone to know," Alec told him, trying his hardest to make the Warlock understand.<p>

"No Alec. I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand it, knowing that I am so completely into this relationship, so devoted to you, and yet you can't even acknowledge my existence." Magnus's eyes sparkled in anger. "I just didn't want to be reminded of it again, so I decided I needed to let loose." Magnus's expression was closed, his voice cold and hard.

"You have to know that I care about you," Alec argued. Hadn't he made it obvious? "Because I do."

Magnus sighed, refusing to meet Alec's gaze. "Yeah well obviously not enough." And even though it obviously pained him, Magnus got out of bed, still in his clothes from yesterday, now rumpled, and walked out the room. This was obviously Alec's hint that he was welcome to leave any time.

Standing up with a long sigh, Alec stared at the door, willing Magnus to return so that they could work this out. But no, Magnus was banging around in the kitchen. Looking around, feeling lost, Alec left the bedroom. His feet led him at first to the kitchen, but Alec willed himself to turn away, instead going to the boot room. "I'm sorry Magnus," Alec called out in one last attempt. Magnus did not reply, so Alec opened the door, closing his eyes. "I'll see you when I return from Alicante."

* * *

><p>Alec didn't want to leave New York knowing that Magnus was angry with him, but he had to go for Jace. He knew that Clary wasn't coming, which secretly thrilled him. It would be like old times. Though it would be nice to have Clary out of his life, he had to admit that he wasn't willing to lose Magnus as well.<p>

It would also be nice to be through with all of the Valentine drama.

* * *

><p>"Magnus, I've called you about fifty times. You can't ignore me forever!" Alec spoke angrily, frustrated by receiving, once again, Magnus's answering service.<p>

He'd been in Alicante a few days now, and had heard rumours that Magnus had possibly come to Alicante on the Shadowhunters request. Alec had been gloomier and gloomier every day that passed, and everyone noticed. He just missed the Warlock so much, and he felt so guilty.

"Please Magnus," he begged, voice cracking as he closed his eyes, squeezing them shut from frustration and pain. His heart was contracting painfully, causing the lump in his throat to swell. "I… Miss.. you," he choked out before pausing, hoping for the smooth voice to appear on the other end of the line.

Nothing.

Hanging up, Alec dropped the phone on the couch, sitting down with his head in his hands. "What have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note__ Alright so this story kind of has a mind of its own! I know I promised some happy malec, but that didn't happen in this chapter, though NEXT chapter __for sure__! Also, this is kinda not fluff anymore… Haha whoops! Like I said, mind of its own!_

_But anyways, hope you still like it despite the random turn it took! It will get happy again, I promise! And it's not really that bad, just following the events of the series. Can you guess which book this is during? Read this chapter and you should know!_

_I do not own the series, characters, or plot!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>"You know the High Warlock Of Brooklyn?" Aline asked Alec curiously. They had been sitting around the large mansion while the adults were at a Council Meeting. Alec was frustrated that he had been ordered to stay with the others, but his mom had wanted him to stay to protect the "Children." As if <em>he<em> could do anything to stop Jace or Isabelle from doing something stupid. Not only that, but Jace was gone, causing Isabelle to worry. Alec was sure Jace would be with Clary. Aline had been talking about Jace and Clary, and how Jace had to be less protective over her sister. If only she knew half of what was going on there. The tension in the air couldn't almost be seen. Even Max was mad at Sebastion for stealing his comic book.

"Yes," Alec replied sulkily. Aline seemed extremely curious about the subject, and with Sebastion gone, no one was there to make up for the tact she didn't have. "Well then I guess you know that he's here in Alicante then?" Alec's eyes widened slightly as the rumours were made true. No, he hadn't known for sure. He had yet to hear from the Warlock.

Isabelle was talking with Max, but Alec was only half-listening, too caught up in his own troubles. He faintly heard Aline talking, and then a sudden shattering crash and Aline was gone.

Jumping up, Alec ran to Max as the boy fell to the ground. Isabelle ran for her whip before snapping at Sebsation. Max was struggling to get away from Alec, obviously wanting to keep his older sister from leaving. Alec, however, needed to keep his little brother safe, so he dragged the kicking boy back, grunting with effort; man could that boy fight. Isabelle ran out, and Alec watched as Sebastion stared blankly out the window. "Take Max, Sebastion, I need to get Aline and my sister," Alec ordered, snapping Sebastion into action.

Handing the struggling boy over, Alec felt a twinge of guilt as Max screamed, begging Alec not to leave him. He gave Max one quick look before jumping out the window, hitting the ground at a sprint.

Demons were soaring down from the skies, flying through the clouds like avenging angels. More demons swarmed the streets, running down the shocked and unprepared shadowhunters. Already so many bodies littered the streets.

Swallowing the gagging sensation, Alec continued running, searching for his sister. The smell of blood, dirt, and rotten, burning flesh filled the air.

* * *

><p>Finally Alec found his sister. His bow was at his hand, and he grabbed his sister's arm with the other. She didn't respond, only staring blankly ahead. Grabbing her shoulders he shook until she finally replied, though she still stared far away.<p>

"Where's Aline?" Alec asked, though he didn't really want to know the answer. After Isabelle explained that she ran, she asked how it was possible that demons could get into the city. Alec was at a loss for answers, and he shook his head. "I don't know," was his only reply before leading Isabelle back to the house.

Once the two returned, Alec went instantly to his brother, who was sitting on the stairs, hugging his knees. Sebastion was preparing the house and Isabelle spoke with him. Alec rubbed the boy's face free of grime, watching him with apologetic eyes, though his voice and expression was clipped. Isabelle began blaming herself; Alec understood why, but they didn't have time for it. "It's not your fault," he stated darkly. "I'm going to go, you guys stay and secure the house and look after Max," Alec ordered, giving Max one last pat.

Isabelle, of course, began arguing instantly, but Alec just didn't have the time, or patience, for it. "I'm the adult here," Alec pointed out. He had to take charge eventually. For too long he had merely allowed Jace and Isabelle to act foolishly, then cleaned up the mess afterwards. But they couldn't afford to make mistakes now.

As Alec was leaving, he met Isabelle's eyes for a second, and he attempted to show his worry and care for her through his eyes. He could only hope that when-if-he returned, she would be there to greet him. After that split second, Alec ran out the door.

Alec ran through the streets, calling out for Aline. He searched each district, his heart dropping with each empty street. It was as if everyone was gone.

But no. Not everyone.

Alec's worries for Aline were momentarily forgotten as a flash of blue sparks lit up the sky. Alec leaped onto a building, pulling himself onto the roof for a better view. He could smell demons, and he had only one person on his mind; Magnus.

* * *

><p>The Warlock was outnumbered, surrounded. He seemed to be holding his own, however, using bursts of magic to kill the weaker ones. However, there was a clever demon that was about to assault from behind. Acting only on instinct, Alec jumped from the roof, to the ground, landing lightly on his feet. He watched the demon turn and acted on impulse, digging the seraph blade into the demon, watching as it burst into ash.<p>

And there was Magnus, staring at Alec in complete shock. Alec had nothing quick-witted to say, for he was only filled with pure joy that Magnus was alright. He felt the need to touch Magnus, make sure that the Warlock wasn't about to disappear. Instead, Alec asked the question that had been bothering him since their fight. He knew that he was being ridiculous, and Magnus seemed to have no time for him, but he pressed on. Alec needed to know why Magnus had ignored him since he'd left, he wouldn't return even one of the hundred damned phone calls.

And all of a sudden, Magnus said it. He said the "L" word. At first, Alec didn't catch it, almost missed it. But no, that was not something that you just didn't hear. "You love me?" Alec asked, astonished and confused. But of course, Magnus had gotten drunk out of frustration over their relationship. He'd even said that he was obviously much more into the relationship than Alec was. But… Magnus needed to realize that Alec was about just as deep in.

Alec hesitated, almost unable to say it. He loved him, right? But why was it so hard to say? And just as he was about to, finally say it, demons began swarming the street, causing Alec to curse. "I promise I will show you to my parents," Alec swore as he readied for the fight.

Magnus seemed less inclined to agree with it, but Alec saw the flash of hope in his eyes behind the careless façade as he replied, "It's a deal."

* * *

><p>Alec was in the middle of telling Jace off for disappearing very nicely before a <em>demon war<em>! He was so infuriated with him, and yet his eyes softened with the relief of knowing that he was alright. He explained that Isabelle and Max were with Sebastion. He had just finished explaining when Magnus entered the room. No one else had noticed until he spoke, but Alec's eyes had been attracted to him the moment he arrived.

"Tell him the wards are down."

And of course Magnus had to be a smart ass to the inquisitor. Alec inwardly moaned at the Warlock's superiority, but of course, he had to remain emotionless to keep the other shadowhunters from wondering. Why did he care though? He'd promised to bring Magnus to meet his parents, and yet the idea terrified him. His carefully made secret would be gone, and he would have nothing to hide behind from the shaodwhunters' judging words and looks.

Alec was watching Magnus converse with Clary when suddenly Sebastion appeared and his anger rose up. Brotherly worry controlled him as he charged toward Sebastion, Jace in tow. He snapped at Sebastion that he had ordered him to stay with the others, and Sebsation replied coldly that the Lightwoods had returned. His words held no comfort for Alec. Everyone changed subject, but Alec remained silent, not able to think of anything else until he saw his little sister and baby brother again.

* * *

><p>Alec aided in helping Simon out of the cells, though he remained distracted. Of course, once Samuel's true identity was shown, Alec was completely caught off guard. How could he be there? What had happened to him? Of course, Alec couldn't help but worry over his old tutor's haggard appearance, even after learning what he had done to win his freedom.<p>

He had gone cold when Hodge had said his name, instantly knowing exactly who he was. Once he was sure, he was none too kind to his old tutor, their past together all but forgotten over the things he had done recently. He was dead to Alec.

Suddenly Hodge actually was dead. One second he was explaining himself, the next he was dead. Sebastion began spewing some nonsense about protecting them. How was he _always_ there? Everything was weird about this boy to Alec.

Of course, once they began fighting, Alec knew that something was more than different about Sebastion. No way could any human be that strong. And he had felt that strength directly as Sebastion choked him, raising him until he wasn't even touching the ground. And yet, through this, Alec was not thinking about his safety, or even the safety of anyone near-including Jace's-no. His thoughts were on Max and Isabelle. If they had been alone with him, what could have happened to them? They weren't with the rest of the clave….. If anything happened to them, Alec would never forgive himself for leaving them.

After Sebastion fled, Alec waited for Jace to help Clary impatiently. He _had_ to get back to Isabelle and Max _NOW_!

Luckily as they walked through the streets, Alec noticed a lack of demons. There were dead bodies of shadowhunters being taken to a large bonfire in front of the Accords Hall. The bodies were at great, terrible numbers. So many blank faces. For a moment, Alec was afraid he might puke.

When they went inside the hall, Alec had his eyes for two specific people. And he was cut off when he found his family. Alec was afraid for a split second, hesitant to go over there, to accept the inevitable. The way his family stood. He already knew they had lost someone. But who? Alec had to go to find out.

Stealing that last reserves of his strength, Alec ran through the crowd, pushing through the shadowhunters blindly. He reached his family and for a moment, the world stopped. "_No,_" he whispered as he took in his sobbing sister and silent, grieved father as he held his son. "_No_," He once again whispered, as if, if he said it enough times he could turn back time, or at least ignore the truth of it.

Alec felt his knees give out and he grabbed desperately for his brother's hand. It was so _small_. He squeezed Max's hand like he used to do during storms to comfort his brother. Alec felt his father's gaze, but he was unable to look up from his brother's peaceful expression. He could be asleep. It was like all the times he had picked his baby brother up when he'd fallen asleep on the couch. He'd set him gently down on his bed, staying with him until he drifted back to sleep. Alec was always there when his brother had cried, whenever his parents were away on business, whenever he just needed someone. "Max needed me," Alec choked out. Not a tear had fallen from his eyes, he was too stunned to feel anything other than a crushing guilt. "He didn't want me to go, but I left anyways. He was my responsibility."

Alec felt his father's hand rest on his shoulder, attempting to comfort him. But Alec couldn't be comforted. No, at least not by his father, who only served as a reminder of whom he had just lost.

* * *

><p>After Max's funeral, Alec couldn't return to his family. It had been short, and not many words were said, but Alec felt the cold hands of grief and guilt. He was choked off by the two forces, unable to say a word through the entire ceremony.<p>

Alec found himself walking through the destroyed streets of Alicante. He felt lost in all aspects. He didn't know what to feel or think, for if he thought of Max, he couldn't handle the guilt of knowing it was his fault. He knew that Isabelle held the same guilt, but she hadn't been responsible for taking care of them, no, that was Alec. Max had begged him to stay but he hadn't listened.

Sighing, Alec kicked a rock moodily, looking down at his feet as he walked. He had been told of Valentine's appearance at the Accords Hall after the funeral, and Alec was asked to return to the home his family was staying at, but he couldn't deal with being in a house right then. And he knew that, given the circumstances, no one would argue with him.

Only after the funeral, now that he was walking by himself, did Alec finally think of Magnus. He had been so frightened of his promise to Magnus, and before he'd been so frightened to lose Magnus due to this fear, but now, he just wanted to see the Warlock; to be comforted by him and told that everything would be alright. Alec had gone his whole life being the one to comfort his family, being the calm one everyone depended on. Being with Magnus made him feel young and ignorant and…. Safe. He felt as though he could always count on Magnus.

The more that Alec thought of the Warlock, the more that Alec missed him.

"You know, if you looked any sadder I'd think you were Shakespeare writing his next great _hit_," a smooth voice spoke out. Alec looked up in surprised, finding the one and only, Magnificent Magnus Bane, standing in front of him, watching him with a worried expression. His eyes were shining with such concern that almost broke Alec's careful control.

The Warlock walked closer to Alec, putting his hands on the Shadowhunter's waist. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because I know you've heard it already too many times. So how about, instead, I point out that you still owe me a meeting with your parents." Magnus's tone hinted at amusement, though he still watched Alec with wide, caring eyes. "Though I suppose I can put it back until the whole Valentine drama has been dealt with."

Alec felt like, on one side, Magnus still didn't expect Alec to follow through on the promise. In all honesty, Alec himself hadn't been all too sure he would. He cared for Magnus so much, more than anyone outside his family. But the consequences of this could ruin him. On the other side, Alec saw an excited hope in Magnus. The Warlock truly hoped that Alec would accept everything they were to _everyone._ But Alec couldn't put more on his parents after the events of yesterday. No, he had to keep his dirty secret hidden, for now at least.

Instead of replying, Alec stepped into Magnus's arms as the Warlock wrapped them around him. He breathed deeply, shaking slightly against Magnus. As they embraced, he felt himself let go, and a small sob wracked against his chest. Still, Alec did not cry; he had been taught early on not to cry. The dry sobs pained Alec, and Magnus merely soothed him, rubbing circles over his back.

* * *

><p>The two ended up sitting with their backs against an abandoned house. Alec was leaning against Magnus's chest as the Warlock held him, supporting him as words poured out of his mouth. "I should have been there," he whispered, watching Magnus's soothing, golden-green eyes like a life line. "He begged for me to stay," Alec's voice broke and he stopped speaking, unable to continue. Instead, Alec merely sat with Magnus while the Warlock rubbed his back soothingly, talking about the most random things to keep him distracted.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So did ya guess that it was during City Of Glass? I sure hope so! Haha did ya like it? I also sure hope so!<em>

_So I won't be updating until I get some more reviews alright people! SO if you have any friends who love Malec, SHARE! If you see a stranger and you think "Hey, they might like Malec,"_ _SHARE! If you hate a person, but know they like Malec, SHARE! Come on, you gotta love me more, right?_

_So yeaaahh! I need reviews, or I won't be continuing! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note__- Hello everyone! You all can thank "Latest from the Asylum" for this speedy update! Her review made me all happy and inspired! So yeah, thanks so much!_

_Alright, so I just wanted to say that I know I missed some things that happened in the series, and I may have moved a few things around, but that's why it's a fanfic! So please don't analyze it, just enjoy it!_

_I do not own the series, characters, or plot. _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>"I hate to say it, love, but eventually you're going to have to return to your family," Magnus pointed out. Despite his words, his arms tightened around Alec, as if he wasn't really willing to let him go. Alec himself, wasn't really willing to go. He'd only just calmed down from the pain following him from Max's funeral. Magnus had sat patiently with him, calming him with his touch and by just being there for Alec to talk to, allowing him to let out everything he had kept inside.<p>

And yet, despite how wonderful Magnus was; despite how patient he was, not only tonight, but through their whole relationship, Alec still felt his stomach clench with fear at the idea of letting his family know the truth of his relationship.

Sighing, Alec looked up at Magnus. His eyes were wide with fear and misery, lips trembling slightly. Magnus couldn't help but find the sight resembling a spanked puppy. "Don't give me that look, Alexander," Magnus countered, though his voice was still soft and comforting, the threat completely empty. "Eventually you will have to stand up and help your family. They are going through the same thing, but your family is in the middle of this, Jace and Clary are going to need you all." Magnus was trying to make Alec understand, but the boy seemed passed reasoning.

"It wasn't _their_ fault that Max-" Alec's words were choked off by the lump in his throat. He couldn't even say his little brother's name. Magnus merely held Alec closer. Despite the pain running through Alec's mind like the blood pumping through his heart. "You're right," Alec finally conceded miserably. "I have to go. Izzy needs me. And so do my parents." When Alec had left the funeral, Isabelle had yet to leave her room in the house they were staying at, and their parents had remained even after everyone else had left.

"Come on." Magnus stood slowly, pulling Alec along with him. "I'll be with you the entire way," Magnus added, his eyes filling with something deep and warm. Alec, even through his self-loathing and misery, knew that what filled his eyes was love. Alec was both excited and scared by what he saw, and he couldn't help but blurt out, "No." Instantly the love that brightened Magnus's eyes dulled, turning hard. Looking away, Magnus took a step back. The lack of touch left Alec suddenly cold.

"Alright then," Magnus replied, his voice business-like and emotionless. "Well tell me how it goes then." Magnus turned away, walking down the street. Alec wanted so much so call back to him, beg him to stay, to forgive him. He had just been so scared by the idea. He felt as though he had been through too much, his _family_ had been through too much.

'_Quit making excuses for yourself,_' a voice in Alec's head pointed out snidely. '_The only reason if that you are weak._' As harsh as this inner voice was, Alec had to admit that it was right. But when Alec looked up, Magnus was long gone. "Please," Alec murmured, eyes at the ground. "Please come back."

No. He was gone. And he wouldn't be coming back.

'_Well I wouldn't if I were him,_' The voice added annoyingly. Hunching his shoulders against the weight crushing down on him, Alec walked toward the Penthallows where he knew his family were. No, he didn't really want to put on a face and be strong, but he knew that his family needed him.

* * *

><p>"I will never forgive you!" Maryse shouted at the Penthallows. After finding out that it had been Sebastion whom had killed Max and injured Isabelle, Maryse had risen into a black rage. The penthallows, who themselves were fighting with grief, were half cowering, half fighting back defensively. Isabelle was still in her room, and Jace merely stared at the scene blankly. He hadn't said a word since they had first found Max's still body in the Accords Hall. And so, Alec was forced to stand in front of his mother, attempting to keep the situation calm. Of course, Alec was once again forced to be the level head in a chaotic situation.<p>

"Please mom, they didn't know! No one knew! We have to be focussing on the fight with Valentine, not with each other." Robert seemed to agree, though he didn't say much, eyes filled with the grief shared by the family. "I can't believe that Alexander. Now go to the Accords Hall, I will be with you soon," she commanded, her narrowed eyes never leaving the Penthallows.

"No mom," Alec countered. His tone was stern and final enough to even call his mother's attention. She stared at her son with wide, desolate eyes. Seeing him seemed to crack through the final walls as she began to shake. Alec grabbed his mother's arm and pulled her out of the room, her father following behind silently. "We need to go to the Accords Hall."

"I can't Alec, I just-"

"No, mom!" Alec interrupted his mother, a sudden bravery blooming in his chest. "I know it hurts, and I know you just want to give up. But you have to just push that all back and stand up to the situation." Alec's voice was strong, filled with a surprising confidence that Alec always lacked.

Maryse stared at Alec with wide eyes, obviously caught by surprise with Alec's sudden control. "You're right son. Of course you're right," she replied shakily, nodding slightly. Her father's eyes hardened, covering the grief deep in his eyes, his expression turning strict. "Thank you son," Robert whispered, his voice the only thing giving away the heartbreak in his voice. However, it was also laced with pride in his son, helping Alec continue to be strong for his parents.

Nodding briskly, Alec led his parents to the Accords Hall. Only when he entered the hall did he notice that Jace was gone. He couldn't worry about his adopted brother now, not when so many things were happening.

After learning that the clave had planned on giving up to Valentine, Alec's parents jumped into action. Maryse was arguing with the Inquisitor, Robert speaking with Luke. They both looked determined, as if being in action helped them forget-for the moment-their pain.

Sighing, Alec wasn't sure where to go, feeling lost. There was no one he wanted to be with right now more than Magnus, but he knew that Magnus would never be with him, not after what he said. He had never seen more heartbreak in someone's eyes just before Magnus hid it. Just remembering the moment caused Alec's heart to squeeze.

Alec was pulled out of his dark memories by Clary's surprisingly powerful voice. She explained that she could create new runes, and the scorn she received from the crowd angered Alec. Standing forward, Alec spoke up, supporting her claim. Malachi blamed him of acting as a friend, and his mother, surprisingly, supported Alec. Looking back at Maryse, Alec smiled softly, receiving a look of pride mixed with sadness.

Looking back to Clary, he watched as she showed off a rune etched onto her arm. One moment, she was Clary, but then something happened. It was as if Clary melted away and Suddenly Magnus stood in front of the crowd, holding his arm out for all to see.

But no, Alec looked through the crowd and… Saw Magnus, watching… himself… closely. Looking back at the Magnus in front of the crowd, Alec blinked, confused.

But it had to be Magnus. He had the flawless, coppery skin covered in surprisingly down-played clothing, face opened from his hair being pulled back. His unique, golden-green eyes stared out at the crowd, flicking nervously. Yes, that was what was different! Magnus's usual cool, closed expression in front of people was gone, leaving behind a vulnerable, but determined set to his eyes.

Looking back to the Magnus in the crowd, Alec jumped when their eyes met. Even on the other side of the room, Alec felt himself weaken from Magnus's gaze. It ended too soon as Magnus's eyes hardened and he looked away, making a point of avoiding his gaze.

Looking back up, Alec saw Clary once again. He sighed in confusion, though, knowing Magnus, he couldn't really question what had just happened. Maybe this was an attempt of Magnus's to make Alec regret what he was doing, or make Alec think he was going crazy. Either way, it worked; not that Alec had to be reminded of what he had done, or how terrible he felt from doing it.

* * *

><p>The clave was in an uproar from Clary's show. She was sent out while they discussed the new information; it seemed that less people wanted to give up to Valentine now that there was even the chance of hope.<p>

Malachi seemed to be getting angrier and angrier as the minutes rolled on. But it seemed that eventually he had to concede defeat, and Luke was sent out to invite the downworlders into the city. The shadowhunters were all quiet, whispering to some while others remained still. Everyone seemed to be tense by the idea of being connected to a downworler, however Alec felt as though this were his last chance. He had to do something to apologize to Magnus for the last time they were together, and every time they were together in secrete. He wanted Magnus to understand that he truly loved him, and that he would forever love him.

On the other hand, Alec couldn't avoid the fact that Magnus would never truly forgive him and understand his love, if Alec couldn't show the world. Because wasn't that love? Wasn't it wanting to scream to the world and let everyone know how you feel?

Sighing, Alec stared at Magnus from across the room. Still, the warlock refused to meet his gaze. "I promise Magnus, I will make it up to you."

* * *

><p>"You need to pick a partner Alec," Maryse pointed out. She had just partnered with a young fey woman, though she seemed extremely uneasy about it. Of course, his parents did admit that they'd prefer that a hundred times over giving up to Valentine and living out a life of fear for not only themselves, but their children.<br>Alec nodded, his eyes instantly going to Magnus. "Yeah I know," he replied, squeezing his mother's hand before walking through the crowd. He pushed through the people impatiently, worried only that he had already picked someone else.

When Alec reached Magnus, he felt his heart contract from the cool expression he received from the Warlock. "What do you want, Alexander?" Magnus asked, voice cold as ice.

Sighing, Alec looked down, attempting to gain some bravery. "Please Magnus, be my partner so that I know you will be alright." No, this was not the only reason, but Alec wasn't sure if Magnus would accept the fact that Alec loved him. No, Magnus wouldn't even take him seriously.

Instead of giving Alec an answer, Magnus pointed out, "You promised to introduce me to your parents." Alec couldn't help but feel as though this were just like the time the demons attacked first, and Alec ignored the time of chaos and darkness to ask why the Warlock hadn't called him. The resemblance almost made Alec smile, but instead, he pressed on seriously. "Yes Magnus but-"

But what?

All of a sudden, Alec couldn't think of a reason against being with Magnus right there. His fears of acceptance, of being hated by the shadowhunters, removed of his ranks and marks, even the fear of not being accepted by his parents suddenly didn't seem to matter. The only thing that mattered as Magnus's yellow-green eyes stared at him expectantly, was that he had to be with Magnus. Not only through the war, but forever.

"You know what?" Alec stated, cutting himself off. Magnus seemed confused by the sudden change of tone and the sudden fire that lit up in his blue eyes. "I don't care Magnus. There are no buts." His voice filled with the same assuredness when he'd spoken to his parents. "I _will_ introduce you to my parents. I'll introduce you to Jace. And I will introduce you to the world as mine," he promised.

Magnus's cynical gaze seemed to melt away. "Well, after the war, I suppose we will-" But Alec never got to hear the end of Magnus's sentence, for Alec had suddenly gotten caught in his own certainty. Suddenly Alec's lips were upon Magnus's, his arms looping around the Warlock's neck, gripping his long black hair.

For the first second there was silence. Magnus did not respond, his eyes wide open with shock, body frozen.

The next second whispers filled the hall. Alec didn't even hear a word, however, as Magnus had finally seemed to get over his shock, and his lips softened against Alec's, hands cupping the shadowhunter's face in a soft, loving caress.

Only when his lungs were begging for air did Alec pull away. His face was flushed red, lips parted slightly as he breathed deeply. Magnus himself seemed to have lost complete control over his calm expression, staring at Alec with a mix of love, amusement, and surprise. "I love you, Magnus Bane. I will always love you." Alec paused to rest his forehead against Magnus's. "And I want _everyone _to know."

Grinning mischievously at Alec, staring at him as if they were the only people in the room. "I don't think we really have to worry about that know." Magnus quickly glanced around the room, seeming to not be swayed the slightest by the staring, whispering group of shadowhunters and downworlders alike. "I think everyone _does_ know."

Alec looped his fingers through Magnus's, smiling brilliantly. A new confidence seemed to fill him, the weight he'd been baring most of his life seemed to disappear. Of course there was still a worry about how his parents would react, but for the moment at least, it just didn't matter.

"Good."

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note<span>__- Please tell me if you loved it! Hated it! So-So'd it! Whatever! _

_REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note-__ My goodness! Wow has it ever been a long time since I've posted! Sorry for the delay, but I've been super busy! Thank you so much for all of your great reviews! _

_Thanks for much LFTA! I took your advice because, yes, I totally forgot about switching it! This was supposed to just be fluff, but I guess that just wasn't meant to be! I really hope you didn't blow up waiting for this update! Dx_

_Raynee Dae- No way! Alec and Magnus are mine! You can have Clary and Jace xD I don't like them! Haha but I get ALec and Magnus! ^_^ Sorry!_

_Alright so I guess that's everything! I do not own this series or the characters! _

_And enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Alec, come with me," Maryse instructed, her expression blank, eyes fixed on Magnus with almost a tinge of.. <em>fear<em>. They'd been standing around for a few minutes while everyone whispered about the Shadowhunter and Warlock together. Alec and Magnus had enough time to mark each other until finally Alec's parents surged forward. They didn't have to push through the crowd, for everyone backed away the moment they saw the two parents going to their son. No one wanted to get in the way of those two.

And Alec was one of them…

"Ok, mother," Alec replied weakly. He felt his mother's hand loop around his arm and she pulled him forward. Alec gave one last look to Magnus as their intertwined hands separated. Magnus was watching him with a worried expression, but Alec just shrugged. He'd known the punishment he would get, but at that single moment, he hadn't cared. Even now, when the adrenaline was gone from him, and all that he had was fear for his parents, there was still always the love for Magnus that he felt, reminding him that anything was worth it.

His parents led him out of the Accords Hall, down the street, and toward the Penthallow's house. The streets were empty, as everyone was at the meeting, getting ready for battle. Alec could only hope that he could return in time to fight alongside Magnus. Of course, that was _if_ he was still going to be a shadowhunter after all this.

Finally they reached the Penthallow's house, and Alec was led into the living room. His parents had been silent the entire trip, and Alec was on edge. This blank silence was worse than even his father's shouting.

Alec was ordered to sit on the couch with only a flick of the hand, and he followed frightfully. Now was not the time to rebel against his parents.

Maryse took a breath, as if to prepare herself. Hey eyes were rock hard, but her voice held a certain vulnerability that only served to make Alec guilty. "Alec, dear. If we'd known you were so confused about yourself, we would have had someone to help you. This isn't you, it's just a," Maryse seemed to have difficult searching for a word as Alec stared at her incredulously. "Just a faze. We know that you've had to take care of the others, basically your whole life. So it makes sense that you are rebelling against us." His mother's voice was stern, but also soft enough that, at first, Alec didn't comprehend her words. Only when she'd continued talking did Alec finally understand.

Standing up, Alec watched her mother with a calm expression. He knew that he couldn't be angry at his parents-at least he had to try not to-because this was something new to them that they really couldn't understand. Alec was definitely a first. "Mom, Dad, I'm not rebelling. When have I been known to rebel?" His voice was calm, though there was an underlying ice to it as he watched his parents with cool eyes. His mother seemed to deflate, as if her one hope had been punctured. "I'm not going through a faze, this is something I've known my whole life. Didn't you ever wonder why I didn't ever date girls?"

"Well… We'd always just thought you have very specific tastes," his mother hedged, obviously uncomfortable with the entire situation. His parents really couldn't believe the inevitable, they were so used to making excuses, hiding behind lies, then to just believe what they knew all along about their son.

"Oh come on mom! You guys couldn't have been that clueless!" Alec argued, his control failing for a moment as he snapped as his parents. How could they be so against believing him?

His father, whom had been silent the entire discussion until now, ordered warningly, "You will not speak to your mother that way Alexander. Not when this is all your fault." Alec looked toward his mom, hoping for some defense, but instead he was met with identical narrowed eyes to his father. "You've destroyed the Lightwood name, you know. We're going to be a laughing stock to the rest of Idris now." Maryse took a settling breath, as if preparing for bad news. "And they'll expect us to strip you of your marks, most likely."

Alec stared at his mother incredulously. No, they could actually be that against what he was to cast him from the shadowhunting world forever. He couldn't survive as a Mundane, and he would fight for himself as far as he had to, whether he had his parents support or not. "You wouldn't mom," Alec whispered, half-wishing that this had never happened. But no, he would have eventually had to stand up to his parents. It was just a matter of time.

"I wouldn't Alec, but the Clave will expect this of us," His mother's eyes hardened. "I would suggest laying low for a while. You're friends with Clary, right? Take a lesson from her mother, maybe." Alec couldn't believe his mother's words. It seemed even Robert was shocked by his wife's complete intolerance. "Maryse, we will meet an understanding with the clave. They've advanced from when we were children. Or Alec could just lie, say that the Warlock kissed him. They'll believe Alec if he has our support."

So Alec had finally gotten his parents support. But if it was so he could lie, then he wouldn't take it. "I won't lie for your pride," Alec replied icily, glaring at his parents. His mother's eyes widened by her son's sudden hardness, and his father seemed to puff up angrily. Alec cut him off before he could begin ranting. "If you two can't except me for _who I am_, then I'll move out so that you don't have to worry about me destroying your precious family name."

Maryse's eyes filled with fear, obviously believing Alec. "So what? So you can move in that that Warlock." She spoke the words with disgust and hatred, causing Alec's fury to rise. "No Alec. You are forbidden to see that downworlder." Maryse added, obviously wanting to end the conversation. After giving Alec one last disappointed look, she turned toward the exit of the room, Robert following closely.

"Stop," Alec ordered. Maryse and Robert paused, looking back at Alec with guarded expressions. "If you can't accept me," Alec repeated, speaking slowly to pronounce his point. "Then you are not my parents." And with that, Alec walked past his parents, shoving them aside.

"Alec wait."

But Alec continued walking until he was out the door and in the streets, the night beginning to take over Idris.

* * *

><p>"Alec! Are you alright?" A blur of black hair flew by Alec before Isabelle's worried face was in front of him. "How did mom and dad take it?" Her eyes were wide and filled with worry.<p>

Sighing, Alec felt the emotion exhaustion from the argument with his parents. He really didn't want to have to go through it again. "Well, I don't think I'm going to be staying at the Institute any longer," Alec murmured, going about as in depth as he was willing to at the moment.

"Does that mean you're going to be staying with me?"

Alec turned around, momentarily forgetting his sister as he took in the sight of the tall Warlock. Magnus was watching him with an amused expression, though his eyes were wide with the same worry as Isabelle. Taking a step toward Alec, Magnus seemed to be unsure if he could touch Alec. Wanting to let him know it was alright, he stepped into Magnus's arms, burying his face into Magnus's chest. "I don't know what to do Magnus," Alec whispered, showing for the first time how he scared and confused he really was. It was so difficult to keep himself strong and defend who he is, when he'd only just decided to accept himself about thirty minutes ago.

And yet, that didn't seem to matter to Magnus as he pulled Alec closer, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "It's alright Alec, we will make it through the battle. And you parents will get it eventually that your worth more than their pride," Magnus whispered, sounding so sure that Alec felt himself relax. "Now we have to get ready, the night has fallen, and everyone is already out near the portal." Alec nodded determinedly. As the two walked out to join everyone else, Alec reach out and twined his fingers with Magnus, gaining a surprised look from Magnus.

* * *

><p>"Alec, to your left!" Magnus yelled, dispelling one of the swarming demons. Alec flipped to his side, jumping just in time as a Draavak charged toward him. Landing on the demon's back, Alec gritted his teeth, stabbing his seraph blade into its neck. As the demon began hissing like a deflated balloon, Alec jumped off of it, rolling on the ground before landing in a crouch. Standing up, Alec watched the demon curl in a ball as it slowly shrank until fully disappearing. As he moved toward Magnus, Alec winced as pain stabbed up his leg. Looking down, Alec saw a rip in his jeans that was now smoldering, showing burning flesh from a splash of demon blood. Cringing, Alec looked up just in time to see a demon lunge toward Magnus's back. Yelling, Alec grabbed his last seraph blade and threw it. The blade spun in the air with deadly precision, hitting the demon in the chest, causing it to fall back. Running up to it, Alec grabbed his blade before the demon blood had the chance to burn through it.<p>

Magnus turned around, eyes wide. "Oh Alec," he started, eyes softening for a moment. Even through the blood and grime of battle, his hair out of its ponytail and falling around his face, his face was filled with nothing but love. Of course, they had to be interrupted as a scream pierced the air.

A woman ran into the street where Alec and Magnus stood, she was carrying something, lurching forward in an awkward limp. Behind her, a horde of demons appeared. Above them, demons flew down from the blood red sky, their shrieks filling the thick air. Only when the woman neared Alec, did he see that she was holding… Her arm. It was no longer connected to her body, only a stump streaming blood remained. Before she could reach Alec, one of the demons shot forward, stabbing the woman with a barbed tail. Her blood spurt onto the ground, mouth forming a surprised "O", before she was pulled back with a small yelp.

Magnus gave Alec one look before shooting a spark toward the demon whom had stabbed the woman. Alec jumped into action, stabbing the legs off of a skeletal demon. He twisted around, burying his dagger into a zombified demon's gut. Alec felt the heat of Magnus's magic as it flew past him, hitting a demon that had been moments from severing him in half with a giant axe. Staring at the burst of ash in surprise, Alec smiled, feeling safer with no one else more than Magnus. It was nice to be able to depend on another while fighting, instead of being the only one with any common sense.

And yet, despite the two's skill and strength, the demons kept coming. Alec had no more Seraph blades left, and he was now shooting at demons with his favored bow. It was easier to use his bow when Jace took care of the combat, but Magnus's magic was also far-ranged. Often times, Alec would have to stab the end of his bow into a demon's eye or neck to stop it's attack. The only blade he had left was the one his father had given him. But Alec couldn't bare to use the dagger, for it's memories only brought the familiar pain and guilt.

"Magnus, this is ridiculous," Alec yelled through gritted teeth as he let loose another arrow. The demon snarled as the arrow landed in the centre of its skull, screeching as it burst into a cloud of ash.

Magnus seemed all too willing to agree. His face was haggard with exhaustion as he let loose another burst of blue fire. And yet, his eyes had a determined set as he narrowed his eyes at the oncoming swarm. "You just have to keep fighting Alec!"

As Alec jumped back from a burst of acid from one demon, he felt claws slash his back. Gritting his teeth to keep himself from screaming, Alec turned to see a bird-like demon lunge down again. This time the demon grabbed Alec's bow, pulling it out of his grip and snapping it in half with it's claws.

Alec snarled in anger and pain, his back feeling as though it were on fire. Pulling his father's blade, Alec grabbed it with hands slick with sweat and blood. '_Father, please forgive me, one day," _Alec pleaded as he lunged forward, stabbing the demon in front of him with more ferocity than needed. Another demon kicked out at Alec's legs and he felt himself fall to the ground. The ground, which should have felt hard and unyielding, was soggy and slick with blood. He rolled over and froze as he was met with the glowing, yellow eyes of a demon. A sword like arm swung toward him. Alec prepared himself for the worst-and was instead covered in a cloud of ash as the demon exploded in a burst of blue fire.

Glowing yellow-green eyes then met Alec, and he sighed in relief as Magnus held a hand out to him. Grabbing it, Alec was pulled up. He watched Magnus carefully, feeling himself pitch and roll with exhaustion and pain. Magnus watched him with worried eyes, though Magnus himself looked about as tired as Alec felt. His eyes suddenly widened and Alec turned to see a new swarm of demons upon them. Alec truly didn't have the strength to even lift his arm, and he could only focus on the pain lancing up from his back. Gripping Magnus's hand as tightly as he could, Alec readied himself for the onslaught, slowly raising his arm with his father's blade.

One second the demons were surging toward the two, and the next second, they were attacking each other, screeching and wining in a confused mass of chaos. Alec watched as the sky lightened from the blood red, to a more calming black, the stare beginning to sparkle. Valentine had obviously lost control of the demons, and that made dispatching them easy. Magnus and Alec were soon once again alone in the streets as the first rays of light stretched across the sky.

Alec fell to his knees in relief and exhaustion, unable to even stand any longer. Magnus knelt down beside him, smiling just barely. "Come on Alec, let's find somewhere to get some much needed rest," Magnuss suggested. Despite Alec's bone-tired exhaustion, he nodded, standing slowly. There was nothing he wanted more than to have a shower, then sleep for about one hundred years. And yet, "Magnus, what about Isabelle? I need to let her know I'm ok." Alec didn't even worry about his parents, for he'd already accepted that they wanted nothing more with him. Magnus nodded knowingly and, with the last reserves of his magic, made a note appear. He quickly wrote on it before making it light up in a burst of blue fire.

Alec must have stayed in the shower for about two hours. Or at least, that's how it felt. The water washed away the grime and blood from his body, though he hissed in pain whenever the hot water ran down his scratched back.

When he got out of the shower, though, and inspected his back, he noticed that the claw marks weren't too deep. They were long and shallow, and had looked much worse with the dried blood covering his back. Most likely, he wouldn't have more than a thin white line as a scar. And he had enough of those already that it wouldn't make much a difference.

Walking into the bedroom of the random house that Magnus had taken Alec to, Alec sat on the bed, waiting for Magnus. As to be expected, Magnus was taking quite a while longer in the shower. As Alec waited, a flash of light lit the room and a piece of paper fell from a blue flame. Alec reached down and grabbed it off the floor. He read the note anxiously, hoping that everyone was alright.

_Alec. Thank the angel you're alright, though I wish I could see you right now. Jace and Clary are fine, I'll let them explain what happened when you meet with us later. _

_Mom and Dad are alive, though Dad was hurt. Mom's taking care of him. _

Alec sighed in relief, releasing a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He couldn't help but have worried for his parents, even if they no longer cared. And yet, as Alec continued reading, the next line shocked him.

_Alec, mom and dad want to talk to you. They told me about what they said to you and, well, I think they've thought over what they said. It's truly horrible, and I'm so sorry you had to go through that. But don't worry! They want to talk to you. Apparently they want to meet Magnus officially…. As your boyfriend! _

_Please come back as soon as you can. _

"I'm hoping everyone is alright?" Magnus asked as he walked out of the bathroom Alec hadn't been in. He was wearing a towel around his waist, another wrapped on his head. Alec nodded, unable to talk through the lump in his throat as he folded the note into his pocket.

Magnus walked to the bed, watching Alec worriedly. "Why do I feel as though something is wrong?"

"It's not necessarily wrong… Just weird. Can we please talk about it later?" Alec pleaded, feeling too raw and tired to go through more drama. Magnus nodded knowingly before disappearing back into the bathroom. A moment later, he returned wearing pajama bottoms and… no shirt. Alec's eyes widened slightly. He'd begged Magnus to get him a shirt of some sort, not even wanting to imagine his embarrassment. No, it had been bad enough when Magnus had informed him they'd be sleeping together. Magnus grinned tiredly. "Don't get too excited, darling. I'm too exhausted for any fun."

Blushing furiously, Alec murmured something incomprehensive before hiding under the sheets. He felt Magnus slide into the side of the bed next to him as he whispered to the young shadowhunter, "please Alec, sleep with me. I'm tired and I just want to be sure you're alright." Alec nodded, though still blushing, as he scooted closer to Magnus. He felt the Warlock's warm arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer toward his body. "That's better," Magnus murmured, already sounding half asleep.

Alec wasn't far off as he let his eyelids droop. Magnus made sure not to press against his back.

A few moments later, and the two were asleep. Alec had never felt safer wrapped in the Warlock's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Next chapter will have the party! Magnus will meet Alec's parents and-due to LFTA's suggestion of getting everyone drunk (Which just excited me so much! ^_^)-everyone will go to an after party at Magnus's!<em>

_Please review and then I will update sooner!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note__ Alright everyone! Despite there only being a few reviews, I felt the need to get this update in to make sure that LFTA doesn't explode. Because that would be depressing. I enjoy your reviews Waaaaay too much!  
>Also LFTA, Magnus thanks you for the cookie. <em>

_Alright everyone! You must review for LFTA! You don't want her to explode do you? The more reviews, the faster update! As it always is!_

* * *

><p>The first thing that Alec noticed was that he hurt… <em>everywhere<em>. Just the slight movement caused by breathing sent pain through his body. Alec peeked under his shirt to see dark bruises forming as well as scabbing cuts, angry and red.

The next thing that Alec noticed was that he was warm. Well, that was probably because of the living heater curled up against him. Alec smiled fondly as he took n Magnus's sleeping face. Despite the pain cause by his back scraping the sheets, Alec turned to face Magnus. The Warlock's face was smooth and innocent. His mouth was parted slightly as silent breathes blew hair out of his mouth. His eyes were closed, but the set to them made him look odd. So often one would see Magnus with an eyebrow raised, eyes narrowed or lit with amusement. Never did anyone see Magnus with no walls. Even Alec, who believed he saw a Magnus that not many ever would, had never seen Magnus completely vulnerable.

As if Magnus could feel Alec's gaze, his even breathing stuttered before Magnus sighed. Magnus pushed his hand outward, a pop coming from his elbow as he stretched. Magnus`s hand gripped Alec`s T-shirt and he smiled lightly before finally opening his eyes. There were still dark circles under Magnus`s eyes, despite the rest, and Alec noticed lines on his face that he'd never seen on Magnus before. Obviously the Warlock was as tired as Alec. "Good morning, Alec," Magnus greeted the shadowhunter sleepily. Alec smiled fondly, still watching Magnus curiously. "You know, you're staring makes me uncomfortable," Magnus stated, a small smile lifting his mouth.

Alec, blushing, looked away. "I only meant," Magnus corrected, lifting Alec's face. "That it just makes you so irresistible." Alec's blush deepened, burning up as Magnus leaned forward slowly, pressing his lips to Alec's. Despite the Warlock's care, the slight movement cause Alec to hiss in pain, pulling away regrettably. "I see I'm going to have to be extra careful with you for a while," Magnus noted, sounding slightly disappointed. Magnus pulled away from Alec and stood up, stretching his arms in the air. Alec couldn't even pretend to not be staring at the Warlock's toned, caramel back. "Come now Alec, if we aren't going to be having any fun, we might as well make an appearance." In reply to Alec's look of fear, Magnus asked worriedly, "By the way, what was it that bothered you last night?"

Looking down, Alec shrugged, unsure exactly what it was about the note that put him off. "Isabelle said that my parents thought over what they said to me, and that they want to meet you." Alec sounded unsure, and Magnus's obvious curiosity pressed on, despite the Warlock's attempt to hide it. "They said that I should lie and say that you kissed me. Or that I should go into hiding so that they don't strip my marks." Alec's voice was empty, as if he weren't quite sure what to think. Could they truly hate him so much that they wouldn't even want him considered the same race as them?

Magnus sat back down on the bed, watching Alec with knowing eyes. It was times like these that Alec always felt young and foolish, but also safe and secure; as if Magnus had all the right answers. "Alec, the shadowhunters have advanced. Yes, they are still self-centred, egotistical mortals who are more exclusive than a nun's-" At Alec's look, Magnus did not finish he metaphor. "But they are not cavemen, surprisingly, they are a lot more accepting then I remembered. A hundred or so years ago and we would have already been beaten, beheaded and burned." Though Magnus's tone was light, Alec felt as though there was something behind his words, a dark memory that had resurfaced.

"Yes well, as long as they don't expect me to start dressing fashionably," Alec countered half-jokingly. Of course, there was a part of him that hoped the shadowhunters wouldn't be expecting him to suddenly burst out of the closet garbed in tight pants, Magnus rolled his eyes, walking into the bathroom. "You know, you could always try wearing something without a hole in it," Magnus suggested, voice muffled behind the door.

It was now Alec's turn to roll his eyes. These eyes then widened as a nicely folded outfit suddenly dropped into Alec's lap. The first thing he noticed was that there were no sweaters. Not only that, but his pants were leather. Not shadowhunter leather, but Magnus Bane type of leather. And there was definitely a lack of black.

Alec pulled on the leather pants, finding them a bit tighter than he would have liked. The shirt as well more clung to him than covered him. Luckily the shirt was a dark blue, nothing too outrageous, with swirling designs on it that much resembled marks. He didn't necessarily feel uncomfortable in the outfit, but when Alec pulled a small tube out of his pocket and saw that it was eyeliner, he could only hope that Magnus had meant it as a joke.

The t-shirt did nothing to cover the bruises and cuts on Alec's arms, and he constantly found himself crossing his arms self-consciously. The scars from marks were marks of pride for shadowhunters, but they wounds of battle were something to be covered, especially right after a battle when so many were lost, so many others hurt.

* * *

><p>"Finally," Alec sighed as Magnus walked out of the bathroom. It had been about an hour that Magnus had been in that bathroom. Alec had been lying on the bed, fighting sleep. Being half-bored and half-exhausted did not help.<p>

Of course, Alec had to admit that Magnus looked…. Good. His leather pants were tight, tight enough to make Alec uncomfortable. He wore a tight, dark blue shirt with the bedazzled letters MB on the front. The shirt was too short to reach to Magnus's hips, and his jeans hung low on them, showing a strip of golden skin that Alec ached to touch. His hair was spiked, with only the minimal amount of glitter coating them. His face was free of glitter, having only thick, charcoal black eyeliner surrounding his unique eyes. Alec had to admit, it was a down-played version of Magnus's every-day look, and he definitely appreciated that.

"What? You can't expect me to walk into a huge group of shadowhunters and downworlders looking like I just fought in a battle," Magnus pointed out, as if it were obvious to the world and Alec was the only idiot. "After our little show, a lot of people are going to have their eyes on us," Magnus reminded Alec, causing him to groan.

When Alec looked up, he caught Magnus unabashedly looking him up and down and felt his face flush. "By the way, I like that shirt on you. I see you didn't take my suggestion though," Magnus added, looking at the eyeliner discarded on the bed.

* * *

><p>Despite all of the evil and anguish that had occurred over the past few days, it seemed that a new light was shining over Alicante. The demon towers were bright , illuminating the streets, despite the sun's absence. Once again, the shadowhunters need not fear what the night brings.<p>

Not only that, but it was not just shadowhunters walking the streets of the city; downworlders were exploring the showhunter city excitedly; many had never imagined to have seen the inside of Alicante. The shadowhunters and downworlders alike were all moving toward the same place. No shadowhunter's were wearing gear as they walked toward the street that would hold the victory celebration. Now that the funerals had passed, there was a need for lighthearted fun.

Alec and Magnus walked slowly. Earlier on, Alec had reached the penthallow's house to find that his parents had left. He couldn't help but be relieved. Instead, he found Isabelle and Clary together, talking about dresses, the party, and Jace. He felt uncomfortable having stepped in the middle of girl talk, but once he started asking questions, the two girls explained to him what had happened. They told him of how Sebastion had been killed by Jace, though Alec had a feeling they were leaving something out; and seeing bruises on Isabelle's arms, despite the fact she should have been safe with the others, only proved the idea. They then explained that Valentine had hurt Jace before summoning Raziel, though Clary had turned the great angels power on her father. This time Alec felt that Clary was leaving something out, something important, but it wasn't his place to pry.

"Alec darling, it's great to see you in something less drab," Magnus pointed out cheerily. The two held hands as they walked, oblivious to the peculiar glances. What did it matter? If they survived Maryse and Rovert's introduction with Magnus, they could survive anyone's opinion.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I'm just happy you aren't blindingly colorful today, thanks." Alec was so worried about the meeting that his stomach had twisted in painful knots. Magnus scoffed, though his hand tightened around Alec's, bringing a smile to the young shadowhunters face. A thought came to him and it brought a blush to Alec's face as he suggested nervously, "You know, we don't _have_ to go to some victory party."

Magnus looked over at Alec, raising an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't we?" He obviously didn't even consider the fact that Alec was trying to be sexy. "We fought our asses off. Plus I need to go meet mommy and daddy." Magnus grinned, quickening his pace, forcing Alec along, who was now even redder.

"Magnus. I meant, instead of some party, we could be… Doing some celebrating of our own." Alec looked down at the ground, wishing he'd just given up. Hopefully Magnus hadn't heard him, or just ignored his stupidity out of kindness. Looking up at the Warlock, his hope failing at Magnus's amused expression.

"Oh really? Well how about we save that for the after-party?" Magnus countered, grinning mischievously. Alec's eyes widened and Magnus laughed. "Oh yes. As fun as these parties may be, I've got a portal all set up to my place for the after-party. And we are all going to be letting go a bit. Because I believe we deserve it." Magnus pulled a spluttering and stumbling Alec into the street where everyone was gathering.

Alec saw Isabelle, Maia, and Simon. Magnus and Alec walked up to the group and everyone met them with warm smiles. Alec felt his nerves loosen slightly, a nervous, still embarrassed, smile on his face. "Hey guys."

Everyone seemed to only then notice Alec, and their eyes widened. At first, Alec had thought that he had something on his face until Isabelle launched herself into Magnus, hugging him while jumping up and down and squealing excitedly. "Omigod what have you got him wearing?" She pulled away to stare wondrously at Alec. Running up to him, she pulled at his shirt, grinning like a child in a candy store. "My god Alec! Who'd have thought you were attractive?" she asked, giggling. Alec narrowed his eyes at his sister as she began talking with Magnus about new hairstyle possibilities. Sighing, Alec walked beside Magnus, momentarily forgotten by everyone as they reached the gathering site for the beginning of the party- the fireworks.

"Hey Alec," Magnus whispered, catching Alec off guard; he'd figured he was completely forgotten. But no, when he looked out, he saw Isabelle standing close to Simon, their arms brushing. A wave of brotherly anger coursed through Alec but he hit it down, knowing that his sister could take care of herself. "Incoming."

Alec looked to Magnus, confused. Magnus motioned to the side and Alec saw his parents slowly walking toward them, looking as uneasy as Alec's stomach. Alec's palms grew hot as he watched his parents near.

When Maryse neared the two, Alec noticed that her usual stone cold demeanour had vanished, leaving her looked scared. Before Alec had a chance to even speak, his mother had enveloped him in her embrace. Alec looked at his father, expression full of confusion as he patted his mother's back. "Ummm… Hi Mom." Magnus was watching the exchange with a passive expression; the extra barriers had instantly been thrown up when Alec's parents had arrived.

"Alec why didn't you tell me immediately after the battle that you were alright?" Maryse pulled away from Alec to narrow her eyes at her son. Despite her anger, Alec felt her worry and care instead, creating a lump in his throat. It was as if a switch had been pulled in his mother where before she'd been suggesting he disappear, and now she was practically in tears in front of him. "I had to hear from your sister that you were in some house!"

Alec smiled softly, feeling his angst and worry for the meeting slowly melting away; of course, Magnus didn't look all that comfortable with the situation, but Alec had a feeling he was the only one who could notice. "I'm sorry mom, but those demons took a lot out of me," Alec hedged, making sure not to mention that he'd been accompanied by Magnus in that big house by himself. "So, uh," Alec looked down, feeling his anxiety beginning to grow again. "Mom, Dad, this is Magnus Bane… My boyfriend."

Looking up, Alec braced himself for a number of expressions on his parents face. Of course he didn't expect anything close to warmth on his parents face, and he wasn't met with that. His father's expression was guarded, though he seemed to be struggling to appear welcoming. Maryse still had tears in her eyes, but she looked at Magnus with a hint of relief. "Magnus, I was told that you saved my son during the battle. More than once." Surprisingly everyone, Maryse held her hand out for Magnus to shake. Looking slightly appalled, Magnus shook Maryse's hand. "You forever have my thanks."

Robert then shook Magnus's hand, though he seemed to still be closed. Alec had to admit, he hadn't hoped for any better, but he had most definitely expected a lot worse. "Magnus, so you are the high Warlock of Brooklyn?" Magnus nodded slowly, looking confused from the question. "I suppose that means you have enough power to keep my son safe when we can't."

Magnus seemed to visibly relax as Robert's eyes softened. Alec felt struck-dumb by the entire conversation that just occurred. Maryse smiled at her son, placing a hand on his shoulder while cupping his face in the other. Alec's face flushed with the unexpected and unfamiliar affection from his mother. "Alec, I can never expect you to forgive your father and I for what we said to you. We were so shocked and so proud. But the possibility of losing you has put in perspective what we should hold more important."

Alec smiled back at his mother, finally catching up with the conversation. "I do forgive you mom. It was a lot to ask of you both to accept me." Alec shrugged, though the hurt was still there from the words they had said.

Maryse shook her head sadly, closing her eyes. "No Alexander, you should not have even had to ask." Looking up, Maryse smiled at Magnus. "And I want you to know you are always welcome at the institute." Magnus nodded, a small smiling breaking through his cool expression.

"Thank you Maryse. You really do have a great son. And Robert," Magnus looked straight at Robert, which not many had the courage to do. Robert, though ruffled, seemed to respect Magnus's direct approach. "I promise to always keep Alec safe." Magnus's eyes showed that he was serious.

"Well go on with your friends Alec, Magnus, we won't keep you waiting," Maryse stated, her voice losing the emotion and going back to the stern sound Alec was familiar with. Of course, she didn't fool Alec, he knew that what she'd shown before was true. "Thanks mom, dad," Alec added before pulling Magnus toward the group as they awaited the fireworks.

Magnus sighed in relief, looking back at Alec's parents. Alec himself was grinning stupidly. "Magnus, you just met my parents," Alec pointed out, as if to cement the fact. "You met my parents... _as my boyfriend_." Magnus smiled at Alec and intertwined their fingers.

"Well that wasn't so bad, was it?" Magnus asked jokingly. "It only took a battle where you could have died." Magnus's voice was lighthearted however, for they both felt relieved and excited to have finally gotten through the drama and fear, despite how much had to happen for them to get through it.

Alec looked up to see the fireworks begin. A burst of light flashed on everyone's upturned faces and, as everyone's focus was turned away, Alec leaned up and kissed his boyfriend. Despite the terrible corniness of the fireworks, Alec had to admit that it added another effect. Not that kissing Magnus wasn't enough of a thrill by itself.

Magnus's hands ran down Alec's back and he smiled against the shadowhunter's lips. "You know, I'm starting to like your suggestion more and more."

* * *

><p>After the fireworks was the parade. Floats went down the streets of events during the battle. One float was Raziel rising up from the lake, another of a shadowhunter destroying a demon. The last float was the alliance rune of Clary's with different downworlders and showdhunters standing together. As inspirational as it was, Alec wasn't really focussing on anything other than the promise of the after-party.<p>

And yet, the night continued to drag on. Next there was dancing. The entire street became the dance floor where lights flooded the centre and songs from the different centuries were played. It was definitely nothing one would find at a club, but the music was nice all the same.

Finally there were the games. Stands were held where shadowhunters and downworlders could throw rings to get prises, fling seraph blades at foamy demons, and test one's knowledge of shadohunter mythology.

Finally the Alicante Victory Celebrationw as over. As was expected, Maryse and Robert had to stay behind. Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Magnus, and Maia, however, were all sent through the portal back to New York. Where many of the group had expected to return to the institute, they found themselves, instead, at Magnus's flat, standing in the centre of the living room.

Magnus had gotten the men to move the furniture while he called some 'friends' to get the word going around that there would be a party at the infamous Magnificent Magnus Bane's house. Jace had been sure that no one would show due to the short-notice. However, about half an hour after the group had arrived, the room was packed with bodies swinging to the music.

A bar had been set up at the end of the large room. Simon and Isabelle were dancing while Maia glared at them. Jace and Clary were sitting on the couch, snuggling and talking, kissing every now and then; they truly seemed content just being together after struggling to be together for so long. Alec had to say, he was happy for them.

Of course, the Warlock who's neck Alec's arms were wrapped around definitely helped him be happy for other's happiness, for he was filled with his own. The two danced for a while, but Alec had always found himself unable to let loose at clubs like Isabelle did.

"Alec, that's it," Magnus stated, groaning at Alec's lame attempt at dancing which consisted of his tapping his foot. Pulling Alec to the bar, Magnus ordered something unfamiliar to Alec (which wasn't very hard) and shoved it into Alec's hands. Magnus then ordered another drink, slightly more neon color, and shot it down, despite it being at least twice as large as any regular shot.

Watching Magnus through narrowed eyes, Alec asked cautiously, "Are you going to get plastered again?" He just wanted to put the drink on the counter and forget about it, but Magnus wouldn't have that:

"Alexander, darling, no! My motives are completely different this time! It's more of a confidence booster, not that I really need that," Magnus added, grinning. Being the obvious drinker that he was, he was unaffected by the large shot.

Eyeing his own nervously, Alec sniffed it. It smelled kind of like Isabelle's nail polish, but with a hint of cherry. Magnus smiled supportively to Alec and Alec knocked the shot back, swallowing it in one gulp in an attempt not to taste it. This tactic failed, however, and Alec coughed and gagged as the powerful alcohol swam down his throat, burning it. Alec dropped the glass on the counter, shaking his head like a dog. "What was that?" Alec asked with wide eyes.

"Oh just something small. Don't worry, you'll need like three of those just to have any affect," Magnus assured his boyfriend. After calling two more drinks for Alec, and another for Magnus, Magnus knocked his second giant shot down. Only then did Alec feel a warmth spread through his stomach and throat. It was a surprisingly pleasant feeling, and Alec felt his head lighten. But Magnus had said there wouldn't be any real affects until three shots, so he really had nothing to worry about.

That was Alec's thought process as he downed the other two shots.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note-__ Alrighty! Thanks everyone for the great reviews! I know this is a super quick update, but I was super excited to write this part!_

_So LFTA! As always I love your reviews. But I actually checked in City Of Glass that Isabelle was explaining To Clary that the victory celebration would most likely have floats, fireworks, and games. That had nothing to do with Magnus! No, Magnus was only self-appointed in charge of his after-party._

_But yeah. So I have a request for lemons… But I have never ever done lemons, and I might just make it awkward! If I do, it most likely won't be in this chapter because I don't want their "first time" to be while Alec is hammered! Haha But don't worry, that doesn't mean Magnus won't take advantage just a teensy bit! He's not as noble as Alec! So just warning, I don't know exactly what is considered 'lemon' but it gets pretty heated in this chapter! So just be warned if you don't like that kind of thing._

_Alrighty, I do not own anything! Sorry for this long Author's note!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Alec had sat down after his three shots. He had to admit that he was surprised. Not being a heavy drinker-or drinker at all-Alec had expected some feelings of dizziness, light-headedness, but the only thing he felt was the familiar warmth coursing through his stomach. Magnus, having already downed too many drinks for Alec to count, seemed disappointed in Alec's lack of reaction to the alcohol.<p>

Magnus stood and disappeared in the crowd. Alec took this moment to people watch (Which could also be called Spy-On-His-Sister-To-Make-Sure-No-one-was-groping-her watching). He saw Clary and Jace dancing together. Already Alec could tell that Jace had had a few drinks, for his usually sure movements were sloppy. Clary seemed flushed and was laughing basically every second. She too had seen a few drinks.

Finally seeing the familiar cascading black hair, Alec watched as Isabelle grinded up to men all around her. His anger buzzed be kept himself on the couch, knowing that Magnus would kill him if he started attacking vampires with holy water.

Simon was sulking by the bar, looking like he'd had a few _too many_ drinks. Alec then saw Magnus receding from the bar, looking surprisingly sober for someone who'd drank half the bar already. Alec had to ask sometime how many parties he'd been to.

Magnus soon returned and handed Alec yet another shot. However, this shot was a Magnus's sized shot, and Alec stared at it dubiously before grabbing it. "I don't know about this Magnus," Alec stated, eyeing the drink cautiously. Of course, he was slightly confident. Maybe he wasn't as much of a light-weight as everyone had been expecting.

Talking himself into it before Magnus even had a chance to, Alec knocked the shot back, finding it difficult to swallow the entire glass down in one go. When he had finished coughing and spluttering from the burning sensation, Alec looked up to see Magnus staring at him with a predatory gaze. "Good to know you can swallow a fair amount," Magnus pointed out, winking.

Alec felt himself flush, but it was half from the warmth blooming inside him. He had to admit, he'd begun to feel a bit dizzy, but it was nothing he couldn't think through. After Magnus had finished nocking back his own shot, he stood and grabbed Alec's hand. "Come on! We're dancing now that you've got your 'Confidence booster!'" When Magnus pulled Alec up, Alec was hit with a sudden swing of vertigo. His eyes unfocused and the room started spinning. Not only that, but it felt as though Alec's brain was slowly oozing out. He suddenly had the strangest desire to laugh.

"What are you grinning about?" Magnus eyes Alec as he pulled the boy into the centre of the dance floor. Bodies were moving up against Alec and… He really didn't mind. The vertigo had stopped, leaving behind a feeling that Alec was both swimming and gliding. He really didn't care who was looking at him, what people thought, or what time it was. He could stay in the middle of that dance floor all night if anyone let him.

Magnus swung his hips near Alec's, gaining Alec's attention. Alec didn't blush in embarrassment or self-consciousness as Magnus stared at him with lust in his eyes. No, instead Alec moved closer, moving his own body against the Warlock's. Magnus's eyes widened in both surprise and pleasure. "Oh darn," Magnus murmured. "I believe I may have given you too much alcohol." He really didn't sound all that upset about it. Instead, Magnus gripped onto Alec's waist making them move together to the head-pounding music.

The floor was flying in all directions under Alec and the ceiling was sometimes beside him, sometimes below him, and sometimes gone as he pitched back and forth, only standing because of Magnus's grip on his waist. And yet, he had never enjoyed anything more. As he danced, Alec continued to move closer and closer to Magnus until Magnus's knee was between Alec's leg. Alec caught a glance of Isabelle as she glided by. Isabelle seemed both shocked and amused by Alec's state and she gave him the thumbs up before walking to the bar with some werewolf. Alec hoped that he had fun with him.

"_Just wait! What? No! I have to go protect my sister!" _Alec thought during a small moment of lucidness. He saw Magnus dancing against him to the music in a sort of trance. He suddenly felt self-conscious at the feeling of Magnus's knee pressing against his… area.

And just as the embarrassed flush in his cheeks appeared, it vanished as the alcohol once again took over. Alec grinned for no reason as he continued to dance with Magnus. However, as hot as the dancing was making him, he craved more. Alec pressed closer to Magnus-if it were possible-and flicked his tongue against Magnus's neck. The Warlock's eyes widened and a low moan elicited from his throat. "Oh god Alec," He murmured, his hands beginning to rub against Alec's back.

Alec bit the soft skin that he'd just licked and was rewarded with another moan. Magnus's hands gripped tighter on Alec's back. Alec lifted his mouth to Magnus's ears, stretching on his tip-toes to do so. "Magnus, please take advantage of me," he whispered, flicking his tongue out to touch the Warlock's ear.

If Alec had been sober he would have found the whole situation amusing; under the humiliation and embarrassment of course. It had not been that long ago that Magnus had been acting the exact same toward him. Of course, this time they were both drunk, and Magnus seemed all too willing to follow Alec's plea.

Of course, just in time to ruin the moment, was Jace. He knocked into people as he reached Alec, peering at his brother as if he was confused. Jace's eyes were dilated and out of focus, not that Alec looked any different. "Dude! You're drunk!" Jace exclaimed. It seemed Alec was surprising everyone that night. "Holy crap!" And before Alec could even form a coherent reply, Clary pulled Jace away, grinning mischievously. Clary waved to Alec and Magnus and, grinning, Alec waved back. He just found everything amusing at that moment.

Of course, as Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him toward the off-limits bedroom, there was not a single cell in Alec's body that wanted to laugh. Oh no, his body craved this so much. He wanted _so much_.

Magnus pulled Alec into the living room before pressing himself against the door, locking the bolt. Alec, being the graceful drunk that he was, found that being flung into the bedroom did nothing for his balance. Ending up toppled on the bed, Alec sighed at the sudden comfort; his eyes started getting heavy.

And yet he was suddenly jolted awake by the warm hands that slid up Alec's back. Alec attempted to flip over, but Magnus held him down, shushing him lightly. Face pressed into the canary yellow comforter, Alec had no idea what to expect as Magnus's body pressed against his and the Warlock's lips pressed against his neck. Alec shivered in anticipation, feeling Magnus's legs slip between his, pressing specific areas together in a moment of heated friction. "Good god Alec," Magnus moaned. Alec felt himself being flung around and it took him a moment to make the ceiling stop spinning. Magnus's hair was suddenly in his face as Magnus kissed him forcefully. Alec's hands slid up Magnus's shirt, pulling it off in no time. Magnus bit Alec's lip enough to make the young shadowhunter gasp, granting Magnus entrance.

Magnus's tongue slid against Alec's and a wave of pleasure slid over Alec, causing him to shudder. Magnus then proceeded to bite Alec's neck, causing the boy to arch his back up. Magnus took the opportunity to expertly pull Alec's shirt off, despite his slightly sloppy hands. Not that Alec would ever notice as waves of pleasure washed over him, creating a whole different buzz than the alcohol.

"Magnus, please Magnus!" Alec's eyes were wide and pleading as he gripped his boyfriend's shoulders. Magnus seemed all too willing to comply as his hands slowly moved down Alec's bare chest. His hands reached Alec's pants and yanked the zipper down in a rushed movement. Alec kicked his pants off before pressing his lips to Magnus's, feeling flushed only from the drunken haze, there was no room for uncertainty.

Magnus slid his hand under Alec's boxers, moving painfully slow. Alec wriggled underneath Magnus, begging for Magnus to continue. Luckily Magnus's drunken haze was enough to keep him from teasing for too long, and he wrapped his hand against Alec's member. "Nggg!" Alec moaned, no longer able to form coherent words. His hands gripped the bed as Magnus's hand moved up and down with expert touch. "Oh Angel!" Alec yelled as Magnus's hand quickened. Alec pulled Magnus forward and pushed his lips against the warlock. His hand moved even quicker and Alec felt himself reach his limit, back arching up, pressing against Magnus's naked skin as he climaxed.

Magnus's hand slid out of Alec's boxers to grip Alec's waist. "You're so beautiful," Magnus slurred. Though Alec felt himself growing tired after such an experience, he still felt the alcohol push his body forward as Alec's hands reached toward Magnus's tight pants. He pulled Magnus's pant zipper down. The material caught for a moment and Alec's tug caused the zipper to rip off.

Looking down at the wrecked zipper, Alec felt the ridiculous urge to laugh. He found the event impossibly funny. Alec couldn't stop a giggle from escaping as he stared at the Warlock's zipper. The more he thought about it, the funnier it seemed; soon Alec was laughing all-out, with Magnus laying on top of him with a rather uncomfortable situation going on in those tight pants of his while he stared down at Alec in confusion.

"Alec, don't make me beg," Magnus murmured as Alec's laughed bubbled down to a small giggle every few seconds. When Magnus's lips pressed against Alec's, once again the hilarity of the situation seemed to vanish, replaced by a strong urge to be closer to Magnus; at least specific parts.

Alec's hands reached back toward Magnus's pants. Ignoring the wrecked zipper, Alec began pulling Magnus's pants down, though that was easier said than done. Not only were Magnus's pants tight as it is, but his 'uncomfortable situation' was making it all the harder. Magnus raised his one hand, most likely to snap the jeans off, when they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Magnus didn't even seem to notice the first knock through the cloud of pleasure and alcohol. However, the next series of obnoxious knocks were followed by a loud voice unmistakably recognized as Jace's. "Helllloooooo? Anybody in there?"

Alec seemed all too willing to ignore Jace as his fingers rubbed against the area of skin that Alec had managed to pull free from Magnus's leather pants. Magnus's eyes rolled up and he breathed deeply, placing his hand on either side of Alec to steayd himself. "Good god Ale-"

"HELLOOOOOO?" Jace called even louder. Magnus grunted in annoyance, seeming to find the obnoxious shadowhunter impossible to ignore. Alec, being much more trained in ignoring Jace, whined as Magnus stood. Snapping, Magnus fixed the pants zipper and pulled them up, looking murderous as he did. Though Alec's hearing wasn't all that good at the moment, he heard Magnus murmur, "I should be snapping my pants off, not on."

Opening the door, Magnus murmured, "Now Jace, I know that you wish to canoodle with me in my room, but I'm sorry, I'll need one more drink to allow that."

Alec stood, not fully realizing that he was only in boxers, and stumbled into Magnus. He'd swore that he'd turned to reach the wall, but apparently his mind and feet weren't really communicating anymore. Alec saw Jace staring at Magnus with a sarcastic expression. "Magnus, I did actually want to '_canoodle'_ in your bedroom. However," Jace pulled Clary into Alec's view. Clary seemed to notice Alec, despite Jace's obliviousness, and her eyes widened. "Me and Clary would like to. It's much easier than on the couch with others." Clary giggled at Jace's words.

Magnus's eyes lit up. "Well then why don't we all just have a party in here then?" Magnus suggested, one eyebrow raised. Clary's ears perked up at the underlying meaning she'd surprisingly caught onto and, acting completely out of character, nodded excitedly. "Oh that could be fun," she slurred, leaning against Jace.

Only then, when Jace had turned to look at Clary, did he seem to notice Alec. Jace's face lit up in a grin and he replied, "Alright, you know what. Never mind. I see that this room's already taken." Jace turned to leave, winking at Alec-whom had been too busy keeping himself standing to notice. When the two left, Magnus against closed the door, turning to face Alec. "Well, after being so rudely interrupted, I feel like you still owe me something."

Just as Alec was about to move closer to Magnus, the most disgusting feeling came over Alec. His stomach began twisting in painful knots as he felt something rising up his throat. Running toward the bathroom, Alec miraculously made it all the way to the toilet before heaving up his stomach's contents. In the distance, Alec heard Magnus whining about never getting 'some,' but he was too preoccupied to care.

Alec moaned in pain as another wave of nausea hit. Already his throat burned from the acid in his stomach, and his focus kept slipping, making there appear to be more than one toilet. Now which one to pick?

Due to the overwhelming urge to vomit, Alec reached forward and, luckily, felt a toilet, once again puking into it. Once his stomach was emptied, Alec sat back with a sigh, wiping his mouth.

He felt wonderful!

After puking all of the gross stuff out, Alec felt better than ever. Smiling, Alec stood unsteadily and walked out of the bathroom. When he entered the bedroom, he saw Magnus walking to the door. When the warlock opened it, Alec once again saw Jace. All that Alec caught from the conversation was werewolf, vampire, and fight.

Magnus ran from the bedroom with Jace. Finding his pants, Alec pulled them on, falling on the ground twice in the process; he didn't even bother with a shirt. Alec then followed the two, though his diagonal walking slowed his pace. Eventually Alec reached the living room to see Magnus shouting toward the centre of the living room where everyone had circled around a pair of fighting men. Alec teetered to the side before suddenly Jace was holding him up. "Dude you're so dr-drunk," Jace pointed out with a grin.

Being so close to Jace did weird things to Alec's body. The alcohol induced mood he'd been in with Magnus returned. He truly found everything and everyone sexy at that moment. Well… Except maybe Clary.

Alec leaned closer to Jace, smiling. Jace, being the oblivious drunk that he was, didn't seem to notice Alec leaning in until it was too late. Alec's lips pressed against Jace's. It was something Alec had always imagined doing, however since Alec and Jace's spat at the penthallow's after Jace had shouted at Clary, Alec realized he didn't want Jace; until now.

Surprisingly enough, Jace didn't pull away. The parabatai seemed to be similar in which they would most likely fuck a teddy bear at this point. Jace's lips moved against Alec's in an unfamiliar way to Alec, not only were his senses dulled, but he was also so used to Magnus's lips. Jace's were hard and unyielding, the hand moving up his waist was rough and tight. Though it was weird and normally Alec wouldn't have enjoyed the embrace, his drunken mind couldn't process that information.

The two didn't even seem to notice as the crowd slowly left the flat. Magnus had obviously had enough of the fighting and ended the party. Only then did Jace pull away, his eyes unfocussed. "Whoa," he murmured before Magnus appeared before them. "And how are my two favorite shadowhunters?" Magnus asked. He obviously had been too busy to notice the exchange between the two.

Jace tottered away to find Clary. Alec looked up at Magnus and his eyes started watering. The deepest, darkest sense of remorse and guilt hit Alec. Feeling breathless, Alec gasped and sobbed, flinging himself into Magnus's arms. "I'm so sorry!" Alec sobbed, gripping Magnus in fear that the Warlock would leave him. "I didn't mean to! I'm so-so s-sorry!" Alec's words were becoming even less decipherable as he sobbed and stuttered. Magnus stared at his boyfriend in confusion.

"Ummm, it's alright Alec. You were drunk, it's ok to puke." Magnus shrugged, pulling away. Before Alec could start sobbing again and beg for Magnus's forgiveness, Isabelle ran up to the two, stopping with a slight sway, as if she were about to fall.

"Alright! I've got the, like, best idea in the word," Isabelle shouted, seeming way to hyper. It seemed that Alcohol just aided in energizing Isabelle, which meant she would easily talk everyone into this 'great idea' of hers. "We should play truth or dare!" Isabelle grinned proudly as everyone stared at her.

Magnus smiled, crossing his arms. "Get me another drink and sure."

* * *

><p>"Alright Alec, I dare you to kiss Maia," Isabelle said with an evil smile. This had been the third time that Alec had been dared to kiss someone.<p>

"Why do you guys keep picking on me?" Alec mumbled before leaning forward and kissing Maia lightly. Of course, he knew this wouldn't be enough. "No Alec, _kiss_ her! Just like the others!" Alec leaned forward and, without abandon, forced his lips against Maia's, moving his hand to her waist. Maia's tongue slid across Alec's bottom lip and Alec opened his mouth. The entire kiss, Alec's eyes were on Magnus's.

Magnus seemed really annoyed as they'd began truth or dare. After the crowd had left, Isabelle had found some blankets and threw them on the ground for everyone to sit. "I don't like this game," Magnus pointed out as Alec and Maia broke apart. Alec cuddled up to Magnus, smiling up at him. "It's fine hot stuff!" Alec slurred, eyes drooping slightly.

"Alec, it's your turn, stop flirting," Isabelle ordered. Grumbling, Alec turned to Clary and said, "Alright Clary, truth or dare."

"Dare."

Alec thought for a moment before smiling evilly. "Alright, I dare you to make out with Isabelle!" Alec grinned as the two moved towards each other. However, his smile faded as the two went at it, obviously this wasn't a big deal for them. Jace seemed to be enjoying it, at least.

Alec looked up at Magnus and leaned forward, kissing him slowly. Magnus smiled against Alec's lips, murmuring, "I love drunk Alec, because he's ok with some PDA." Magnus pushed Alec on the ground so that Alec was partly hidden from the group as Magnus leaned down over top of him. Pressing his lips against Alec's, Magnus rubbed his hands against Alec's chest. Only then did Alec realize that Magnus was also shirtless from when they'd been in the bedroom. Blurred memories of what had happened heated Alec's hands as they ran over Magnus's back.

Alec didn't hear Simon's complaints or Isabelle's hoots as Magnus's lips moved to Alec's neck and Alec felt the warlock sucking against his skin, making him moan embarrassingly load; not that Alec was embarrassed.

Alec hand moved down to Magnus's pants and grazed against Magnus's boner, causing the warlock's hips to jerk back. Magnus moaned low in his throat. All of a sudden Magnus was standing, pulling Alec up with him. "Alright, parties over," Magnus ordered, voice strained, before pulling Alec as fast as he could into the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note__ALright everyone! I know this is the most depressingly short chapter ever, but it's been so long since I've updated, and I have NO idea what to do with this fic! So here is the day after, it's the best I can do right now!_

_Please everyone, give me some suggestions cause If I don't get some ideas, I might be ending this fic prematurely... So please review with your ideas!_

_Alright go ahead and read this pathetic chapter..._

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!<em>

Crashing pain. Every beep sent a shock through Alec's brain and he moaned loudly. Attempting to open his eyes, bright stabbing flashes of light blinded the shadowhunter, forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut with another pained groan.

"Alec, if you don't shut that phone up, I might murder you here and now," Magnus warned, his voice sounding strained and muffled from the covers he was hiding under. Alec blindly searched for the phone, arms flailing around until, finally, his hand knocked something off the bedside table and the phone crashed on the ground, silent. He had most likely just broke his phone, but all that he cared about was that it had shut up.

Alec had never felt such pain before in his life. He'd only ever had champagne or wine at weddings and celebrations, but never had he downed shots, gotten hammered, or done… Some of the things he'd done. Alec's face flushed red from the few memories he had of the night.

He hadn't even been himself.

Alec felt the bed move and he attempted to look up. This of course, only brought more of the blinding light and Alec dove under the covers, moaning loudly. His throat felt like he'd drunk an acid-gasoline milkshake, and his mouth tasted like morning breath, dog, and ass.

"Come on Alec, gotta get up eventually you lazy ass," Magnus pointed out. Though his voice sounded a bit weak, he was obviously in better condition than Alec, for the Warlock's words were crashing through his head.

"Leave me alone to die," Alec croaked, tightening his grip on the blankets as he felt Magnus yank at them.

"Are we really going to do this?" Magnus asked, sounding amused. Alec heard a snap and the blankets had vanished, causing him to curl into a small ball. "You're not going to win against me honey, now get up!" Magnus's loud words caused Alec's head to once again turn into a living drum. It felt like with every heartbeat, Alec's brain pulsed as well, pushing against his skull. Never before had he wished so much to stop his own heart.

"Alec," Magnus warned. Alec felt a warm hand wrap around his ankle and he flinched, whimpering pitifully. "Now don't you try that on me Alexander! I never get any help from you when I'm hungover," Magnus pointed out, his grip tugging Alec's leg out of his tight ball. "No, you just laugh at me." All of a sudden Magnus had pushed Alec-with hand or foot he didn't know-off the bed, sending him tumbling onto the floor.

The impact of the ground made Alec's brain bash against the sides of his skull as another moan escaped. However, in the shade of the bed, he finally opened his eyes. Even with the soft sunlight, Alec's eyes burned and his vision shook, going in and out of focus.

"How are you even standing?" Alec asked as he peered up at the Warlock glaring down at him. Magnus grinned and leaned down, grabbing Alec's hands. "I'm used to it honey, simple as that. I'm a seasoned partier." And with that, Magnus pulled Alec into a sitting position, causing the world to pitch around him.

The sudden vertigo caused an unpleasant sensation in Alec's stomach and his eyes widened. The feeling worsened as his stomach roiled, clenching painfully. Alec already knew he couldn't get up and to the bathroom in time, but miraculously, a bucket appeared in front of him. Alec threw up into the bucket, though there really wasn't much in his stomach to empty and he heaved painfully. Eventually he finished and a napkin appeared before him. Alec wiped his mouth and threw it in the bucket just before it disappeared.

Looking up at Magnus, Alec whispered through a burning throat, "I don't even want to know where you sent that." Magnus grinned and shook his head. Alec held his hands out against his better judgment so that Magnus could help him up.

When Magnus got Alec into a standing position, he noticed that his legs felt like jello. Not only that, but the sick feeling had returned. He had a feeling that it would stay with him through the day.

"Come on, let's find something good to eat, and some coffee," Magnus suggested. Alec wrinkling his nose, the idea of eating anything only gave his stomach a painful tug. Magnus shrugged as he led Alec out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen. "Alright, maybe just coffee and Tylenol."

Alec sat heavily on the stool, leaning his forehead on the island in front of him. The cool marble did wonders to his fevered forehead. "I must say," Magnus observed. "You're doing much better for your first time than I ever did." Alec looked up and was met with a grinning Magnus. "Here, take these, with this," he ordered, handing Alec two pills and a cup of black coffee.

Grimacing, Alec downed the pills through a sip of burning coffee. Though it felt much better than the acid of his stomach content, Alec couldn't even stomach the bitterness if the coffee. Pushing the cup away, Alec once again leaned his forehead against the marble, groaning loudly.

Magnus, an smile in his voice, pointed out, "Well today's going to be louds of fun, isn't it?"


End file.
